My fight for Existence
by Twinewecl
Summary: Based on after Eclipse. Some secrets shouldn't be told. With time things change and for Bella these changes come thrown at her. Continuing on with Bella and Edwards mixed lives together. Bellas POV for most of it. First fanfic. LOL love reviews!
1. The shadow

I knelt down on the bright green grass, soaking in the sunshine that rarely showed its face in this small town. I was in one of my favourite places in my small but rapidly growing world, the meadow. _My_ meadow. _Our_ meadow.

Edward is away for just one more day. He's hunting with Emmet and Jasper. He swore he wasn't going far but his word still didn't give me any closure from my anxiety to be with him.

Something caught my eye from the edge of the forest. My head snapped to that direction and for an instant my mind was off Edward. I knew I was putting myself in danger being out here by myself but I needed something to do and I also wanted to take advantage of this time with myself.

I decided it was just the sun playing with my eyes. I looked at my hands and realised I was shaking. I knew I was overreacting and I had to keep telling myself that everything is fine and he'll be back soon.

It felt like hours had gone by, I had been mindlessly starring up at the sky and was brought back to the present when a tear fell to my hand. I hadn't realised I was crying. It's always hard when Edward goes to hunt but I still haven't got used to him not always being by my side.

At that point I heard something from in the forest. A loud crack, like a tree falling. I jumped up in shock and instantly felt guilty for betraying my promise to Edward to keep myself safe while he was gone.

I listened out carefully for anything that could mean danger. I waited but no noise came. I relaxed a little and I could almost hear what Edward would say if he was here. _Silly Bella, what did I tell you. Don't go out by yourself. You promised to look after yourself for me._

I was still starring out into the forest when I saw a shadow flash past the bush behind me. I spun around but got my feet caught together. I fell and landed on my hands.

"Ouch!" I stood up carefully, trying not to fall again. I looked around warily for who-ever or _what-ever _was here with me.

Then I heard a low laugh from behind the shrub in front of me.


	2. Anger

"Ouch!" I stood up carefully, trying not to fall again. I looked around warily for who-ever or _what-ever _was here with me.

Then I heard a low laugh from behind the shrub in front of me.

I instantly recognised the laugh. But this wasn't his _normal _laugh. It wasn't his light and care-free laugh that I loved. No. This laugh is menacing and almost _cruel _to listen to.

"Jacob?" I whispered, afraid of what I was about to see but also surprised to hear him. I hadn't talked to him since I told him Edward and I were engaged.

He came out from behind the shrub. To be truthful, he looked stunningly beautiful standing there but also very tired at the same time, in the burning sunlight. But I knew this was no time to think about beauty right this moment. I could see something was wrong and his anger in his eyes told me not to push him too much.

"What are you doing Jacob? You scared me, there, for a second?" He was grinning at me. But not the grin I loved him to wear. The grin that was _really _his. I looked into his dark eyes. The sun directly above us made me only sweat more. Something was _wrong._

"Where's the _bloodsucker?_ Oh wait, I know. He's gone hunting, hasn't he? He left you alone and vulnerable." He paused. Some strange emotion flashed through his eyes for a second but was instantly gone and taken over by his calm gaze.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I was curious what you where doing by yourself. It doesn't happen very often…" He sounded truly sorry and sincere. I relaxed slightly.

"_Edward_-" Jacob gave me an apologising look. "- has gone hunting. But he'll be back soon. I was just taking in the sunlight. I was going to call you this morning but I remembered you go out with the pack at this time…Why _aren't _you with the pack by the way?"

His eyes turned sour. I reflexively stepped back. He instantly was at my side and had his arms around me. His warm arms hugging me protectively. A low growl irrupted from his chest.

"Jacob, wha-" I tried to pull back but his arms were stuck there like iron bars.

He cut me off "I've wanted you for _so _long, haven't I?" This confused me. Why was he bringing this up again?

"And I have been polite to your _leech_ and have gone by what you've wanted, right?" It was like he was trying to convince himself these things more then me.

"Jake, I-"

"-No wait, let me talk." Jacob paused to look into the forest, as if he heard something.

I stood there, in his arms, which tightened a little, waiting for him to talk.

"I don't have much time but you do know that _you _love me and _I _love you. So what if you're engaged. We can still be friends while your still human and _maybe _even after…" He trailed off in his sentence. He looked toward the forest and sniffed the air. Then turned back to me. His eyes, if its possible, were even more darker.

I couldn't look away from his gaze. So stunning, so _dangerous_, and I wished that I could see _my_ old best-friend again.

Within a blink his face was just inches from mine. His hot breath brushed against my face. I felt exhausted from the anxiety of being away from Edward and now Jacob here but he seemed almost oblivious to my tension.

He leaned his forehead against mine. I saw in his eyes he looked just as sad as I was feeling now. I wrapped my arms around his waste to try to make him cheer up.

"I've missed you, Jake" I whispered.

"You have no idea how much I have missed _you_." He whispered too.

I felt calm there, in his arms.

"Where have you been? I didn't want us to end like we did and I tried calling yesterday but Billy wasn't very helpful but he did say that _you_ ran _away_! You have no idea how much I panicked…" Jacob put his finger to my lips.

"I just needed some time. After I got that invitation to the wedding I kind of freaked out"

"_What!_? I didn't send you an invitation!" I immediately felt guilty for saying that. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I mean I didn't want you to feel like you _had _to come for me." I dropped my head down to look at my feet. I felt unsure of what his reaction will be.

"…_Edward_ sent me an invitation explaining how you felt and its ok, but I guess…I _am _glad I did get an invitation." I once again was surprised by what he said. I looked up but regretted it. His expression was hard and angry. Obviously this topic was just as hard for as for me.

"So…does that mean you are happy for me and Edward?" I looked into his eyes expectantly.

"No" That was all he said before he quickly backed away from me, regret in his eyes.

"Oh" I suppose I'm not surprised he felt that way but it still hurt terribly. I looked down at my hands. Embarrassed again and I found myself shaking. I tried to steady myself before looking up again.

I gasped, jumped back and fell. _I'm so clumsy!_ Edward did tell me to tie me show laces properly. I never thought I would be in such a serious situation and my shoelaces would let me down. The look I saw on Jacobs face was so _not _Jacob. His face was an angry. Beyond angry. _Hungry._ He starred at me. His eyes burned into me. He took one slow step forward and then pounced.

**At the moment I'm just hoping for some feed back on whether I should keep going or not.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**


	3. Force

I gasped, jumped back and fell. _I'm so clumsy!_ Edward did tell me to tie me show laces properly. I never thought I would be in such a serious situation and my shoelaces would let me down. The look I saw on Jacobs face was so _not _Jacob. His face was an angry. Beyond angry. _Hungry._ He starred at me. His eyes burned into me. He took one slow step forward and then pounced.

Jacob was on top of me within the second. A low and dangerous growl came from his chest. I started panicking. _What am I meant to do? What can I do? I wish Edward was here…_

"Jake…please…you're scaring me…Jake! Calm down!" My voice cracked on the last word. Jacob whole frame was shaking violently. His growls continued to get louder. He was going to change into a werewolf if I don't get him to calm _down._

He was holding his weight with his arms, which he placed on either side of my head. I knew I knew I couldn't do anything to get away.

"I don't get it, Bella! Why don't you _love me_ more then that _stupid bloodsucking moster!_" He yelled in my face and flinched and closed my eyes, tears were pouring out down my face and this seemed to anger Jacob more.

"Stop torturing _me!_ I know you love me and the _blood sucker_ is stopping you from seeing me. I don't care what the pack thinks of the matter either. I don't care about the treaty anyway. _I want war!_"

He leaned down and pressed his lips hard against mine. I couldn't move away. He leaned his body on me. I decided I would just wait until he calmed down, but he was trying to get me to react. He placed one hand on my cheek and pressed his lips harder on mine. It was ruff and there was no care in it at all. I tried pushing on his chest but he didn't budge for me. I was crying and having trouble breathing. He pulled me on top of him as he laid on his back, grabbing me above the elbows powerfully. When he realised I wasn't going to react he pulled away, and pushed me of him forcefully.

The hunger was still in his eyes. As I tried to lift myself up off the ground. I realised when he had grabbed me, he had actually hurt me pretty badly and my arms couldn't deal with my weight I fell back on my stomach waiting for Jacob to come back to his _real_ self.

I was couldn't cry anymore, I had run out of tears and was dry sobbing.

I had my eyes shut, begging for something to distract Jacob so he could calm down. I tried to open my eyes but my vision was all blurry because my eyes were red and saw. I saw a shadow come over me. I winced and tried to prepare myself for what was about to come to me. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes again and the shadow was gone. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision. Finally I could see properly again.

The wind had picked up and it was getting cold. I shivered. It seemed too quiet. I spun around looking desperately for Jacob. If he had calmed down then I know he'll be beating himself for what he had just done.

I looked over towards the forests edge and saw him in a bundle on the other side of the clearing from me. He had his arms rapped tightly around his legs, which were against his chest. Jacob looked so harmless and I pitied him for a slight second then but was over taken by the feeling of pain and betrayal. He was rocking forward and backwards with his head down.

"Jake?" My voice was shaky and quiet.

His head snapped up to look at me. The look frightened me. He looked terrified and I couldn't help but walk over slowly to try to comfort him.

"Stop! Don't come near me…please" I stopped in my tracks.

"Jake, oh Jacob Black do you know what I'm going to have to go through with Edward because of this!?" My emotions flickered through me, _anger _then _regret _then _anxiety, _all of these emotions pushed through me to my core, hurting me all over.

I started rambling on talking fast trying to sort it all out. I hadn't completely understood what had just happened.

"What am I going to tell him? I'm so glad he can't read my _mind. _Jake, how am I going to hide this from Edward? I can't do this!"

My head began to swim and I felt dizzy. I began to fall. I was expecting my head to hit the ground but a warm hand grabbed me softly to steady me but immediately was removed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. God, I didn't want us to end like this. Don't worry I won't come to the wedding. I will leave now and you will never see me again. I promise." I couldn't comprehend what those words meant.

"What Jake, no, no, no…" I trailed off. I couldn't focus my eyes on anything. The meadow was spinning and I was about to fall again but Jacob already had me in his arms.

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm a _monster!_ I am leaving for you."

Those words brought my senses back.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare! Not again. I can't take someone leaving me again." My voice was still croaky and dry and it took a lot of effort just saying that.

The wind blew hard and I shivered again.

"Take this" Jacob took off his leather jacket and put it on my shoulders, purposely not touching my bare skin.

"Jake, I forgive you." I whispered this, I wasn't even sure if he heard it or not.

"No, you shouldn't." He voice was soft but firm.

"Too late." He growled softly.

"You do know you're crazy don't you?" There was a smile in his words. I made a soft giggle.

"'Course everyone knows that" I was looking at the ground. There was a lot of tension between us and I wish it would just disappear.

All of a sudden Jacob tensed up next to me.

Another gust of wind blew around us. That's when I smelt the most beautiful smell in my world.

**Hope you like this chapter! Please comment.**

**It'll be a while before I update again. Hehe well a couple of days ******** Enjoy!**


	4. My Angel

All of a sudden Jacob tensed up next to me.

Another gust of wind blew around us. That's when I smelt the most beautiful smell in my world.

I turned towards the beautiful smell. But I couldn't see him. I scanned the edge of the forest. I wanted so badly to see his gorgeous face and his eyes that light up my world.

I heard a growl from behind me.

"Jake?" I turned around expecting to see an angry Jacob but discovered that he had disappeared.

"Jake?" I whispered again.

I felt two icy arms rap around my waist and pull me towards him.

"Hello my princess" Edward kissed my neck softly.

I spun around to find Edwards face an inch from mine. I exhaled the breath I had been holding. I pressed my lips to his softly. Enjoying the moment for as long as I could before Edward pulled away. I rested my head against his chest. Edward was sparkling in the sunlight. He looked so beautiful I felt like I would of fell if I wasn't in his arms.

"You're here early. How did you know I was here?" I didn't need to ask but I wanted to hear the sound of his heavenly voice.

"I couldn't stay away for any longer. Alice went a little mental when she couldn't see you." I lifted my head to meet a serious gaze. I sighed.

"I came out here for some _alone_ time and I ran into Jacob." I said that last part a little too fast and Edward caught it.

"Is everything ok?" He sounded worried and it killed me to tell the white-lie that I had to in order to protect Jacob.

"Everything is _fine_. You worry too much." I smiled and received a strong but soft kiss back. I hugged Edward close never wanting to let go. I breathed in his scent, exhaling loudly. Edward chuckled and lifted my chin in his hand so I could see his eyes. They were full of worry but trust for me. The bright golden glow that no human eye had, now shined off him making me fall into a thoughtless stare.

"Am I _dazzling _you?" He chuckled at the word.

I blushed a bright pink and looked down.

"Maybe…just a bit"

I held him tight to me and he played with my hair.

"I missed you _so _much" That wasn't the first time I have heard that today and tried not to show any signs of my emotions and answered quickly.

"Yeah I missed you too" He sighed. I could tell he was getting frustrated at not being able to read my thoughts and I tried to distract him.

"So you got any good mountain lions?" I laughed at the thought but heard a growl.

"Yes, I did." I dropped the subject. I jumped up on my toes and tried to pull him down to kiss me but I rolled my ankle and fell. I grabbed onto Edward shirt to hold me up. I cringed and let go. He steadied me and I reflexively rubbed my arms softly.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself today?" He asked so quickly that I just made out the words. Before I could react he lifted my sleeves to my shirt and discovered my bruises, which were shaped like fingers. They looked a lot worse then they felt. Edward traced his fingers over them. The cold temperature felt good against them. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What happened?" He sounded so angry, it shocked me for a second. I had to recover quickly so I could pull off a good enough lie to protect the two most important people in my life.

Well I know I said I wouldn't add any more for a few days but I couldn't help myself lol. I know it's a bit short but that's all I can do right now. It's late so cya!

**Enjoy!**


	5. Final Plans

"What happened?" He sounded so angry, it shocked me for a second. I had to recover quickly so I could pull off a good enough lie to protect the two most important people in my life.

"I just fell over today. No big deal." I knew he wouldn't buy it but I had to try.

"Look, Bella, I know he did something to you and we don't have to talk about it _now_ but what ever that _dog_ did to you, he will pay." He saw the scared look on my face and he tightened his grip around me.

"I'm_sorry _Bella. I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt. Remember he _is _a _werewolf_. Maybe you should stay away from him-" I cut him off quickly.

"-no Edward I can tell you now that I intend to not visit Jacob for a while but he still has a very _important_ roll in my life. Please lets just leave it. I'm fine, you're fine and we are together." I smiled a tired smile to him and leaned up to kiss him. He leaned down and our lips met. My heart started to race and I felt a smile on his lips. Placing his hand on the small of my back, he finally pulled back to let me breath and he continued down my neck and to my collarbone. I chuckled at how easily I could distract him but I knew he could do just the same to me.

Once my breathing was even again I pulled out of his arms and held his hands in mine, in front of us. Edward was smiling the grin that I loved most, making my heart race again.

The wind blew stronger then ever and my hair flew around my face.

Edward picked me up and I snuggled into his chest.

"Come on, you're going to freeze out here. Do you want to come to the soon-to-be _our _house?" I smiled into his chest and my answer was muffled.

"Uh huh" Edward chuckled and began to run at his non-human speed.

We arrived at the front door within minutes. Edward placed me down slowly and held me up to keep me balanced. The door flew open and Alice came flying at me. I was stuck in a strong hug and all I could do was laugh.

"Bella! I was so worried! You disappeared again and I knew you were by yourself and what if-"

"Alice, do you mined if we could go inside" Edward sounded slightly annoyed. Alice stood to the side letting us in with Edwards' arms around my waist.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the lounge watching the T.V and both turned to grin at us as we came in. Jasper was by Alices' side and I hadn't noticed him until I turned awkwardly in Edwards arms to face Alice.

"Alice, could I talk with you for a minute?" She was already nodding before and asked and she had a worried look on her face. I turned back and looked into Edwards eyes which were concerned and amused. I smiled and unwrapped his arms from me.

"I love you" He chuckled and kissed me on my forehead.

"I love_you _too" He whispered in my ear and then nudged me toward the stair case where Alice was already waiting at the top.

I walked into Edwards' room and sat on the bed. Alice sat next to me. I wasn't sure how to start but she beat me to it.

"Bella? How are your arms?" I was shocked but instantly remembered she would have seen me with Edward in the meadow.

"Oh, um yeah they're alright" I rubbed my left arm.

"Edward is right you know. You should be a little more weary of Jacob. Yes I know he wouldn't ever mean to hurt you but Bella, he _is_ a werewolf and a _young _one too." I opened my mouth to fight back but shut it again knowing I was going to loose anyway. I felt like I've had this argument hundreds of times only it was with myself.

"He kissed you again didn't he?" Again I was shocked. How'd she know?

Alice smiled sadly.

"That's why you're not telling Edward about it?" She sighed. Then I started to panic.

"You're not going to tell Edward are you? He said he would kill Jake if he did it again!" I was just loud enough for myself to hear, hoping Edward couldn't from downstairs.

"No and I'll try not think about it either. But Bella, I think you should tell him. I truly don't believe he would ever hurt Jacob if it meant hurting you." I knew she was right. I let out the breath I held but stopping it short when Alices face lit up and she started squealing. I gave her a confused expression.

"Ah, Alice? You ok?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Ok Bella," She took a deep and unnecessary breath to calm herself. "I've been doing some wedding plans…" She eyed me carefully waiting for my reaction. I sighed. I knew she was going to be the person to put this whole ordeal together and I truly was great full. With out her it would be hell.

She took my silence as to keep going.

"Actually I did a bit more then just plan…I got almost _everything _ready actually. I've got it all planned and ready for the day. Edward agrees with everything and I rang your dad too." She stopped there. I shuddered, remembering that afternoon that I told Charlie that I was engaged and I was moving in with Edward after the wedding. At first he freaked out and tried to talk me out of it but Edward was there with me and we eventually got him to calm down and except it. I discovered, not to my surprise, that Edward is _very_ good in tight spots and hard situations. Then my mind turned to Edward. I pictured his face in my head and I sighed. How lucky I am to have him.

"Bella?" Alice waved a hand in my face. I snapped back into the present. I focused on the wooden frame of the bed.

"So does that mean the wedding will be this weekend? You do keep your promises. I laughed and I heard Alice join in. She obviously could hear the strain in my voice because she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I finally decided it was time to make it all final.

"I think its time I ring Renee"

**Thanks to the people that commented. Glad you like it. After this chapter they will be getting longer but for now…**

**Here it is**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Lies

I finally decided it was time to make it all final.

"I think its time I ring Renee"

From behind her back, Alice pulls out her silver cell phone and hands it to me.

"Good Luck!" She leant over to kiss me on the cheek and in a flash she was out of the room.

I sat there staring at the phone trying to get my courage up. _I've already told Charlie. Renee couldn't possibly be as hard as him. Ok here it goes…_

I dialled the number and lifted the phone to my ear. I waited for Renee to answer and just before I decided that no one was going to and hang up someone answered. But it wasn't Renee. It was Phil.

"Hello" It was mumbled and low. I had a feeling he was angry but wasn't sure.

"Oh, Hi Phil. Is Renee there?" I lifted my pitch a little to try picking up the mood.

"Ah hi Bella. Your mum isn't here at the moment. Can I give her a message?" He said this extremely quickly and I could just make out the last part.

"No thanks, I just wanted to talk, catch up you know? Can you get her to ring me later?" I was disappointed. This was going to make it a whole lot harder. I'm going to have to pump myself up again later.

"Yeah sure Bella. I got to go. Cya." He hang up before I had a chance to respond. I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it. Is that considered hanging up on me? I let it pass. As I was walking down the stairs, Edward called me from the kitchen. I practically flew down the rest of the stairs and into the room. Edward was standing there beaming at me. He had a plate of chocolate chip cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

I raise my eyebrows at him and walked towards the table where he placed the food.

"I made these _myself_!" I laughed at his smugness and sat down at the table, taking a bite out of a one. I was immediately overwhelmed with the flavour. It was unlike any other cookie I've ever had! It was delicious.

I coughed a little by the surprise and looked up into the worried but beautiful eyes of Edward.

"Is it really that bad? I tried to go by the recipe but I wanted these to be special so I added some other things of my own-" I lifted my hand to stop him while I continued to chew. He waited patiently but I could tell he really wanted to know what I was thinking.

"These are the most delicious cookies I have ever had." I said this slowly once I was finished, and saw his expression change. I held in a giggle.

"I guess I should of known that my _perfect_ _angel_ has good cooking skills as with everything else" This time it was Edwards turn to laugh.

"My sweet Bella, these are purely delicious because they were made for the reason of my existence." He leaned down behind the chair I was sitting in and kissed my neck. I let out a shaky breath and turned to kiss him back.

Our lips pressed together as one and I was swept up into a passionate kiss. I loved these and cherished every moment of them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up so I was standing.

I parted my lips only slightly to allow me to breath in his scent that made my head spin. My heart was beating hard in my chest and my breathing was quick and uneven.

I thought any second now Edward would pull away so I pushed a little harder against his lips to enjoy everything while I could.

But Edward didn't pull away, instead he slowly pushed me towards the kitchen bench so I sat up on it making out height closer. Keeping our lips together, Edward tightened his arms around me and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. He lifted me and walked slowly towards a wall and he pushed me softly against it.

Finally I _had_ to pull away in order to breath. Edward kissed the end of my nose then traced his lips down my neck and across my collarbone. I shivered in delight but I tried to concentrate on my breathing. Edward leaned his head down to rest his ear on my chest to listen to my heart. He chuckled, lifted his head and leaned his forehead on mine. I sighed and unwrapped my legs from his waist and jumped down.

I looked into his eyes and he was smiling the drop-dead gorgeous smile. I felt faint and started to sway. Edward caught me and I leaned into his chest. He chuckled lightly.

"I hope I'm not pushing your heart too much." I looked up to see his face.

"You're always pushing my heart too much" He expression changed to a worried look and I laughed.

I heard a giggle and I looked over Edwards shoulder and I saw Alice standing by the table looking at us. She was beaming. I moved out of Edwards arms with his help and held his hand in mine. Turning towards Alice again I noticed she had moved closer to the cookies. She was eyeing them with interest.

"You want one? They are delicious!" I knew the answer but I liked teasing them with my food.

"Ehhh no thanks." She backed away from them in disgust. "Renee is going to ring tonight by the way" She still hadn't taken her eyes off the cookies.

The thought of that conversation made my stomach turn. Edward noticed my reaction and pulled me into a tight hug. Edward eyed Alice.

"She'll be happy for you Bella. She won't be as difficult as Charlie was." There was a smile in her words and I knew she was right, as usual, she's seen it already.

It was getting dark and I rang Charlie to tell him I was staying at Edwards for the night.

I rested on the bed in Edwards' room while I listened to the recording of Edwards piano. It was my most favourite music. Edward lay next to me playing with my fingers.

"How about after Renee rings we go out for dinner?" I raised my eyebrows. I remembered something and giggled.

"You remember our first _date_?" Edward realised what I was talking about and smiled.

"Course I do." His expression changed to anger. His eyes darkened and he turned still. "That wasn't exactly the best night for me. But I loved you being there." He looked at my apologetically and leaned across to kiss my forehead. "So how about dinner?"

"I'd love to" I rolled on top of him and rested my head on his chest. Edward started playing with my hair and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"What are you thinking about?" He sounded curious and frustrated by not being able to read my mind.

"The first time I saw you" I flicked his nose playfully. "You had the same expression on your face" I laughed. When I first saw Edward at lunch on my first day to the school, the expression scared me but now I couldn't help _but _laugh.

Things had really changed in the last two years.

Alice tapped on the door of Edwards room, interrupting our make-out session. I blushed feeling my face go warm.

"Come on in Alice" Edwards mood had sky rocketed with the time we had spent together. Alice bounced in and handed me her phone.

"Renee is going to call" And with that she was out of the room again.

My stomach did a little flip and I put a hand to it. Edward cuddled me soft to him. I pushed up to kiss him. Our lips were about to touch when the phone rang.

I jumped a little and Edward had luckily moved his head away so we didn't collide from my shock.

I fumbled with the phone. Took one deep breath and flipped it open.

"Hi mum! How are you?"

"Hey Bella, sweaty. I've been good. You called earlier?" Her voice sounded awfully tired and weak. It surprised me. Renee had always been lively and young. Her voice was almost unrecognisable.

"Mum? Are you ok? You sound really bad." I was concerned. I looked up toward Edward, knowing he could hear her too. There was a mixture of emotions on his face. _Concern, worry _and _anger_.

"I'm fine honey. You sound good. What have you been up to?" She tried to put on a light tone but failed.

"Mum" I said more firmly. "What's wrong?" I heard a quiet sigh and then the waterworks began.

"Oh Bella!" She was crying so hard that even from the other side of the conversation it was painful to listen to.

"Phil…he….we….we've been having a few problems…he…gets angry a lot…he didn't mean to Bella…I love him…I just" She stopped there and sobbed in the phone.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Mum…is he there now?" I couldn't help but whisper.

"Yes but in the other room"

"Has he done anything to you?" I shuddered at the thought of what might of happened.

"…Bella, promise me you won't come charging up here. I love him and he lov-"

"Mum! What's he done?" I almost yelled at her. I tried to calm down but I couldn't believe what was happening. I sat on the edge of the bed and Edward adjusted himself to sit next to me with his arm around my waist.

"Uh honey, I can't talk right now…I think he's coming…l-l-love –y-y-you." She hanged up and I listened to the beeping sound unable to comprehend.

"Bella? Hey Bella! It's going to be ok." I was shaking so violently that even Edward had a hard time getting me to lean against him.


	7. Too close to home

"Uh honey, I can't talk right now…I think he's coming…l-l-love –y-y-you." She hanged up and I listened to the beeping sound unable to comprehend.

"Bella? Hey Bella! It's going to be ok." I was shaking so violently that even Edward had a hard time getting me to lean against him.

I heard him growl, I was so distraught to even notice that Alice had entered the room and sat on the other side of me with a confused look on her face. She was staring at Edward, obviously thinking something that made Edward growl even louder.

"What do you mean you couldn't see her?" He hissed through his teeth.

I looked at Alice shocked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I could see your phone call this afternoon and everything was meant to go fine so I didn't try to see it again until just now and I…just couldn't." She looked so confused, which is quite different from her usual overly confident mood.

"Y-y-you mean…like…like a _werewolf?_" That was the most scary and out-of-the-question concept.

Alice looked over to Edward, her eyes wide with terror. Edward looked away from her gaze and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Alice! Stop shouting! I get the point ok!" Still growling he stood up and paced the room at human speed.

"We need a _meeting"_

Alice flew out of the room in a second before I even stood up. Edward put his arm around my waist and we walked down the stairs and into the lounge room.

I was surprised to see everyone already there sitting on the couch, all looking curious and worried.

Edward was looking at Carlisle when he spoke.

"Renee is in danger from a werewolf. Phil, we discovered just now, must be a werewolf, as Alice couldn't see Renee's future when he came into the room. Renee doesn't know this, but of course" Edward turned to look at me. "She has already received injuries from him."

I flinched. Then got a strange wave of anger.

"I have to go there and get her. She must be so scared and I'M JUST STANDING HERE!" I screamed, almost scaring myself. I looked at Edward. Into those golden eyes he was shocked from my outburst.

I pulled away from his arm, immediately regretting it but continued and looked around at everyone.

"I appreciate everyone for this but I have to do something now! She is getting hurt _now!_" I was shaking again unable to stop. My head started spinning and my knees buckled. Edward caught me and I began to cry.

"Ssshhh Bella, she's going to be ok. I promise. I'll do everything I can to make her safe. Please try to relax a bit." I calmed slightly at his words. Letting him hold all my weight, I sighed but continued to sob quietly.

He cradled me in his arms. I looked around at all the faces. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on the end of the couch, both looking concerned for me. Next to them was Emmet. He looked angry. I could tell he wanted to go attack that werewolf and right now I didn't disagree with him. Jasper and Alice were standing next to the piano on the other side of the room. Jaspers arms were around Alice's waist. They were looking at each other. I instantly felt a rush of calm pour over me. Thanking Jasper to myself, I turned to see Rosalie at the kitchen door. Leaning against it she had an angry look and I could tell she was annoyed, once again, at the trouble that I managed to dwell on this family. I felt so guilty it hurt. I turned to everyone.

"I'm going to go on the plane today and get my mum safely here in Forks. I'm sure she wouldn't complain and I'll _make_ Phil let her go. She can stay in my room at Charlies." I knew I was being irrational but I was so angry.

"Bella, don't be silly, think about. He's a werewolf, which means there will be others around. If I was there then they would go ballistic. I couldn't handle them by myself."

"I will go by myself. My mum, my problem." It actually hurt to say that. To be apart from him is going to make this ordeal so much harder then is could be if he came. I saw the hurt in his eyes too and I crumbled in pain. "I'm so sorry Edward, but I can't see any other way."

"There is always another way if it means you're going to get hurt." He said this so firmly that I couldn't argue back.

Alice came in to the conversation then.

"I know how we would be able to get Renee here, to Forks, with out Bella having to go to get her. But it may mean that Phil will come too." She looked happy with herself. I looked up at Edward waiting for someone to explain.

"But he could easily stop her from coming" Edward responded to one of Alices thoughts.

"Could someone please explain?" Emmet was the one to talk this time.

Edward turned to look at me in the eyes. He smiled. I couldn't believe you could smile at this moment. I couldn't help but notice, as usual, how beautiful he is. Edward's eyes lit up with excitement and _love._

"The wedding is ready for this weekend. All we have to do is invite the guests. Early notice I know but this will bring Renee here." He looked at Alice and smiled.

"Alice!" I looked at her and the feeling of relief came over me. "You're a genius!"

She laughed whole-heartedly.

"I know." She was beaming. "You know there's one more thing that we have to look over for the wedding!" She gave me a cheeky grin.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me in concentration but smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking into Edwards melted gold eyes.

"I'm trying not to look at what Alice is thinking of. Tradition not to see until the wedding day, remember?" I gave him a confused look and turned to Alice. She continued to beam at me.

"Want to see your wedding dress?"

**Thanks for reading! i really enjoy writing this. i have got a lot planned so be prepared for a long story!**

**Enjoy! **


	8. Brides Wishes

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It gives me my motivation to keep going. Please review again and enjoy this chapter! It took a long time to plan these next few chapters. I went through thousands and possibilities. Enjoy!**

"I'm trying not to look at what Alice is thinking of. Tradition not to see until the wedding day, remember?" I gave him a confused look and turned to Alice. She continued to beam at me.

"Want to see your wedding dress?"

Alice and I were in her room. Waiting was very hard. _Will it be too much? Will Edward like it? Will it fit? Stop it! Silly Bella, just trust Alice. Talking to myself again… _I stared at Alice. She was standing outside her cupboard, facing me. Just beaming at me.

"Ok, are you ready to see your dress?" She caught the worry in my eyes. "Don't worry Bella it's beautiful! It will look great on you. Trust me." She slipped into her built in cupboard and was immediately back in front of me with the most stunning, most gorgeous dress I had ever seen.

"Quick! Quick, try it on." Alice skipped out of the room to let me get dressed.

It wasn't difficult to get on like I expected. I turned to face the full length mirror that was on the wall.

"Oh!" I gasped. I looked beautiful. The pure-white dress was strapless and had a flowery design going down my front. It hugged my non-existent curves. At my hips there was layers upon layers of soft silk material that made it poof out slightly. The dress flowed with my movements perfectly. Thanking Alice for not over doing it by making the dress have a train that I could easily trip over, I smiled at myself in the mirror. I got a sudden rush of butterflies in my stomach but then felt guilty for feeling so excited when I knew something horrible was happening to my mother.

I saw in the reflection of the mirror, a pair of high-heels to go with the dress.

"Alice! I can't wear these shoes!" I panicked. _I'm going to fall down the isle at my own wedding!_ The door opened and Alice face appeared. She took a look at me and squealed.

"You're beautiful! Edward is going to love you!"

"Too late for that. I already do!" Edwards voice came from down stairs. I did an excited giggle. Alice walked over to the bed and sat next to the shoes. She sighed at me.

"It reminds me of my first wedding day." I quickly remembered that Alice had already been the bride to jasper around five times. "And these shoes go well with the dress so you _have_ to wear them." Alice stated this firmly, giving me no option.

"But I _am_ going to fall and I _am_going to embarrass myself at my _own _wedding!" I had to try and convince her to let me wear something flat.

"No chance. Everything is going to go as planned and you need to put more trust into yourself missy." I sighed, defeated.

After dinner I went up stairs. It was later then I expected and I was pleased when I could finally go and get some rest from this exhausting day. I thought about ringing Renee but thought better of it considering the time. _I'll ring her first thing tomorrow._

I jumped on Edwards' bed, making myself comfortable next to my soon-to-be husband. He put the covers over me protecting me from the cold of his body. I rested my head on his chest and I traced my fingers across his stomach, careful not to push it too much for him. Feeling him relax I let out a shaky breath.

"I guess we didn't get round to going out for dinner?" Edward didn't sound annoyed more sad or disappointed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Can we go out another time? Tomorrow?" I looked up to see his face bright up.

"Looking forward to it already!" I rested my head back down. Edward started to hum my lullaby and the last thought before I fell asleep was the picture of me walking down the isle towards Edward on our wedding day.

I took in a quick breath, rolling a little. Stretching out to find the cold touch that I loved but didn't succeed.

"Edward?" I croaked out.

Hearing a low laugh, I smiled, opening my eyes. I searched the room until I found him leaning on the windowsill. He turned to look at me with his gold eyes.

"Good morning my _love_."

I lay back down onto the pillow sighing.

"Oh! I need to ring Renee." I shot up out of bed, frantically looking for my cell phone.

"Ssshh Bella. Don't worry. I talked to Alice and she says she can see Renee again. She thinks Phil has gone out to work. But he could of left for good." Edward didn't look at me when he said this and I had a feeling he was keeping something from me. But this didn't keep the wave of relief crash over me.

"Well that's something." I said but frowned at Edward. Finally he turned and discovered the look. "Is she ok? Did he hurt her again?" I felt and heard the panic in my voice.

Edward came straight to me, in inhumanly speed and gave me the strongest hug he had ever given me. It caught me by surprise; my breath got nocked out of me. He loosened his grip around me so he could bend down and kiss my forehead.

I jumped up on my toes to kiss him properly. Our lips met softly. Putting my arms around his neck, he picked me up in his arms and sat me on the bed. Finally our lips parted unwillingly.

Edward stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. Looking into my eyes with sheer _love_.

"Well?" I pushed on the subject.

He eyes turned sad. Sighing he gave up protecting me.

"She's had a hard time." He said this slowly to try not to overwhelm me. "She is battered and bruised but not bad enough to go to hospital. Phil made sure of that." Edward said this part with pure loathing. I shivered at the thought and Edward pulled me closer to him. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"I'm going to tell her about the wedding. Phil better let her come-"

"Don't worry my love, I'll make sure of it" I shuddered at that thought too. Edward putting himself in danger was the _last_ thing I wanted to happen right now.

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Anyone that has read up to now if fabulous! I am so great full to all of you ******** please review. I love to hear what you all think.**

**Thanx gem.**


	9. Lost Touch

**Sorry about the last chapter. Very short. And sorry about the spelling mistakes, I wrote the last chapter late at night. Hope u like this one. Thanx.**

"I'm going to tell her about the wedding. Phil better let her come-"

"Don't worry my love, I'll make sure of it" I shuddered at that thought too. Edward putting himself in danger was the _last_ thing I wanted to happen right now.

Edward handed me his cell phone. I let out a low sigh.

"Ok" I said shakily. My stomach did a little flip as I dialled and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" The same tired voice came.

"Mum! Oh you're ok. I'm so glad to hear your voice." I relaxed slightly at the confirmation.

"Bella, hey honey." There was an awkward silence.

"Ah Bella dear, about yesterday. We were both stressed and-"

"-Mum I don't know how you can continue to love him but that's your choice." I didn't agree with what I just said then but I wanted to keep on the good side of Renee to tell her the other big news.

I heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

The door to the room flew open and hit the wall hard, leaving a hole. I saw Alice standing there, eyes wide with terror and fear.

"I can't see her again!" She whispered franticly to Edward.

"Mum, is Phil there?" I said this quickly not sure if she could understand.

"Ah yeah he is, but Bells. I'm fine. Is this just a check-up call or do I sense that you've got something else you want to say?" I was shocked by how good she was at picking up on things.

"Y-yes, actually there is. Ok, mum I know this is late notice but…"I let out a quick breath and decided to get this over of done with quickly so I said it straight to the point. "This weekend, I am getting married to Edward. All the plans are ready and I would love it for you to be _able_ to _come." _I said it overly quickly but I think she got the point that this was hard for me.

"Oh! Wow. That defiantly was not what I was expecting." I waited eagerly for her to say something more. "Honey, I know you love him and its pretty obvious he loves you but…you just left high school…and I don't want you doing the same mistake as I did…" Inside I knew she knew that she wasn't going to win this fight, so I dropped it.

"So are you going to come? This Saturday."

"Oh Bella, you never stop surprising me!" I heard Edward chuckle next to me. I smiled in response. "Ok, ok, of course I'll come. Geezzz what kind of a mother doesn't come to their own daughters wedding!" I laughed. I'm glad Renee is at least healthy enough to crack a joke.

"Thank you so much mum. This is very important to me that you come. You can stay in my room at Charlies if you want to. I'm sure he won't mind. Oh yeah that's another thing…I'm moving in with Edward after the wedding."

"Well…I guess that's really not a surprise. I mean you're getting _married_to the guy!…wow my daughter if growing up so fast" I heard her start crying.

"Oh mum, please don't go all lovey dovey on me at the wedding" I laughed and heard Renee join in.

"I'll go tell Phil right now. I'm sure he'll be very happy for you." I froze. _How am I meant to stop Phil from coming? Maybe he'll have work on or something to do. Oh no but that means he'll probably stop mum from coming._

"Ah mum!?" I nearly yelled, trying to get back her attention. "Why don't _you_ just come? I'm sure Phil has got other things he needs to do."

I heard Renee sigh heavily. "Bells, he loves me and he'll do anything for me, especially if you are involved."

"Yeah like physically hurting you." I muttered under my breath, preying she didn't hear me. Edward did though and he tightened his grip around me. Alice was still at the door looking a little less worried but not comfortable.

I thought I heard Renee whisper something, not intending me on hearing it. Something like "Stay there".

"Mum? Is that Phil? What's he doing?" I think I might of startled her because I heard her gasp.

"Oh no, next door neighbours cat. Trying to get in the window." Renee let out a nervous laugh.

"Right mum. If you don't want to tell me then I won't push it." I let out in a huff. She never keeps things from me so I tried to believe her story.

"So I'll see you on Saturday morning ok? I want to see my little girl before her big day!"

"Ok well I have to go. I love you. Can't wait to see you."

"Love you hon."

I hang up.

"Oh your mum is one tough lady." I laughed at Alices remark. "Now I know where you go it from"

"Alice. I don't know about this. It's just dinner." I pulled on the slim dress Alice had force me to wear out for dinner.

"Oh be good Bella, it will look great on you. Edward likes his formal occasions." She had a smile in her words. I turned to the mirror. Wow.

Alice came into the bathroom then and smiled smugly.

"See?" I smiled at her. At hugged her tightly. I heard her giggle.

"Thankyou Alice, _again_" I rolled my eyes. I took a step to walk out of the bathroom but felt a hand grab my hand.

"Ah ah ah" She wagged a finger at my like I was a child. "You aren't going anywhere until I've finished with your make up and hair." She sounded so excited by this that I couldn't let her down.

I sat patiently for the whole hour while Alice fixed me up. Finally she was finished and I stretched out after being still for so long.

"It would have been so easier if you didn't fidget all the time. But we got it done!" Alice smiled at her work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice walked out of the bathroom and stopped at the top of the staircase going down to the first floor.

She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Presenting, Miss Isabella soon-to-be Cullen Swan." I blushed a deep red and followed Alice to the top of the stairs.

I placed my right hand on the wooden frame and slowly went down the steps concentrating on trying not to fall down them.

I looked up toward Edward. His eyes went wide. His smiled spread across his face. In his tux he looked all the more handsome, if that's possible. I let out a small giggle. Everyone's eyes were on me. Alice was instantly by Jaspers side, who was smiling attentively at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie shove Emmet slightly. His mouth had been hanging open in shock.

"Wow you're in for a big night, Edward!" His booming laugh echoed in the house.

I took a quick look at Rosalie's face and was shocked to see a wide smile on it. I smiled back and finally reached my place next to Edward.

He smiled warmly at me. His eyes full of love.

Bowing slightly, he lifted my hand and kissed it softly.

"My I take your hand for tonight, Malady? I tried to hold in a giggled but failed.

"You may certainly, dear Sir"

We arrived at the posh restaurant in hardly any time.

Edward parked the Volvo and was instantly at my door taking my hand to help me out.

We walked into the restaurant with my arm in his. I looked around and gasped when I discovered how truly beautiful it was. Red carpet. Mahogany tables and chairs were placed neatly around the restaurant. I couldn't tell if it was crowded or not because I was too focused on Edward.

"Table for two please" He looked down and dazzled me with his eyes.

The waitress looked at the two of us with longing eyes as she led us to our seats.

"Ohh" I said slightly annoyed. "Not again"

Edward made a worried and confused look. "What's wrong? Is it the restaurant? We can go somewhere else if you want to."

"No, no it'll happen every where." I smiled a shy look. "Ok it's embarrassing to even notice but-" I sighed "but the waitress is staring at you."

I saw Edward's expression change to relief. I couldn't help but giggle. _How stupid to think something like this._

He face then changed to amusement. "Someone a little jealous? Should I go ask for some water to cool down your blushing face?" He said this in mockery and I leaned over the table to slap him playfully on the shoulder.

I looked up again to see if the waitress was still looking. She had gone but as I turned away I noticed the door open. I looked just out of habit to see who came in.

I gasped. Mike, Angela, Jessica, Ben and Lauren came in. _What are they doing at an expensive restaurant like this?_

Edward noticed my shock and he followed my gaze over to the others but quickly turning back to face me. He face turned sour in anger.

"That's strange that they could afford to come here. Is something wrong with that?" He had stopped breathing. His face turned apologetic.

"Hmm no nothing truly horrible." He grinned. "Some father of someone just happened to mention this restaurant."

_Oh no not Charlie. I had rung earlier to tell him I was going out to dinner tonight with Edward. I must have mentioned this restaurant. Charlie obviously hadn't got over his grudge with Edward. But when would he have talked to them?_

I sighed. "Well nothing can interrupt our night together." I leaned over to take Edward's hands in mine. As I said this Edward stiffened. A felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I gasped. When I turned around a met a bright, beaming face!

"Hey Bella! Fancy seeing you here!" He turned to smile politely at Edward. "Hey Edward. Well I won't keep you two too long." Turning back to me he kiss me on the cheek. My hands still hadn't let go of Edward's and by his grip it didn't feel like it was going to be any time soon.

"We rang your house but Charlie said you were going out with Edward. We're kind of having our farewell. Charlie mentioned this restaurant and we decided to check it out." Mikes eyes scanned up and down me with bright eyes. "By the way, you look exceptionally beautiful tonight!" He leant down to kiss my cheek again. I heard a low growl from Edward but Mike didn't seem to notice.

"Oh! Thanks Mike. Sorry I couldn't come."

"No worries. Maybe we could catch up later someday?" I nodded.

"Sure I'd love too!"

"Ok well I got to go back. I think I see Lauren glaring. Cya" He smiled at me once more. Turned to face Edward and nodded.

"Bye" I said as he turned away. _They celebrating their farewell with out me?_ Of course I love being out with Edward but I couldn't help but feel a little left out.

Edward noticed me distressed and squeezed my hand tightly. I looked up to meet his warm melted gold eyes, which immediately made me loose my thoughts.

"You know you can go over there with them if you want to? After all we _will_ have eternity together." I could tell by his voice that he wanted me to do what I wanted but also that he didn't want me to go.

I sighed knowing of course I couldn't leave him. "No, Edward I love being out with you. I'm fine right here. Thankyou very much." I smiled warmly relaxing to the warm atmosphere.

Edward smiled brightly at my response. Turning quickly to the waitress that came and stopped next to us to take our orders.

I noticed the longing in her eyes again and I stiffened to the idea of what she was probably thinking in her head.

Edward turned back to me, noticing my discomfort. "What would you like love?"

"Ah, I'll have the risotto Fois Gras." Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "What? It sounds good!" Edward and I both laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ok, the risotto Fois Gras. And may I use the piano over there?" He added pointing with one hand at the piano in the corner of the restaurant and with the other he accidentally-on-purpose grazed his arm for the slightest second on the waitress's hand.

I noticed this and gasped. _Why would he do that? He knew how I felt about her!_

"Y-_y-yes _I guess you could." The woman stuttered turning red and raced off back to the kitchens.

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my seat. Forcing me to walk over to the piano.

I sat down next to him by the piano.

"I love you!" Edward whispered before he starting play the most beautiful music in the world. It was soft and graceful. I fell in love with it straight away. I couldn't even reply to him to say _I love you_ back! The music overwhelmed me.

_My Lullaby._

**Well this is defiantly the longest one yet seven pages on word! Haha**

**I just started school again for the year and I wont have as much time to write BUT! Not to worry I will write as much as I can. Reviews keep me going!**

**Enjoy! And review! THANX to all that's read this!! It is so fun for me.!**


	10. Plans

"I love you!" Edward whispered before he starting play the most beautiful music in the world. It was soft and graceful. I fell in love with it straight away. I couldn't even reply to him to say _I love you_ back! The music overwhelmed me.

_My Lullaby._

All eyes turned to us. I felt my face blush a deep red, but the music continued and my thoughts were lost abruptly again.

His fingers brushed the keys so softly. Edward ended the song with two high notes making the whole song even more dreamy and beautiful.

Edward turned to me with his eyes burning with love.

I was lost of words. Lost of breath.

I gaped at him. He chuckled softly seeming oblivious to all the attention on us.

"I love you," He said again, leaning down and kissed me softly but passionately.

I was shocked but tried to respond affectionately, completely aware of the eyes now.

I felt Edwards face tense and I pulled away from him to see what was wrong.

I gave him a questioning look and he sighed.

"It's nothing. Just some childish thoughts." He turned to glare over towards Mikes table. I looked over curious and saw Mike turn away quickly. Lauren was glaring at me like she was hoping I would die any second.

I shuddered and looked away.

Edward put his hands on my cheeks and steered my face to look at his.

"We shouldn't need to worry about that now." He stood up and pulled me with him.

We returned to our table and my food had been served. I ate slowly without taking my eyes off Edward. I couldn't help think about the waitress.

I paused my eating, swallowing loudly.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He was leaning towards me with his face in his hands.

"Why…why did you do that to the waitress? You know, brush her to let you get to the piano." He raised his eyebrows at me again. "Well you probably gave her a heart attack! And for me, well I think I did have one for a moment." I said defensively and turned away.

Hearing him chuckle I looked up astounded. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"I could that she wasn't meant to let me. Rules to the restaurant, really but _I _really wanted to play for you Bella…and well, you're _so_ adorable when you're jealous." He smiled gently waiting for my response.

"Oh Edward! Please don't do anything like that again!"

He laughed lightly. "Ok if that's what you want. Though I'm sure the waitress wouldn't mind"

I continued to eat, stubbornly. Something popped into my head. A memory.

I froze pasta hanging out of my mouth. I don't know what made me think of it but it made what Edward just do seem pretty petty, even for me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He jumped up and was by my side in a blink.

I waved a dismissing hand to get him back to his seat.

Once he was sitting back down, I looked up to him. His golden eyes smothering my thoughts but only for a second.

I coughed to clear my throat nervously. I couldn't keep it from him any longer. I had to tell him before the wedding.

"Edward." I paused testing my voice. "There's something I haven't told you. Something I should of but I was afraid…" I looked away from his worried stare. Looking at his face would only make this harder. "…that things might get a little out of hand."

Edward leaned over and took my hands in his once more.

"You can tell me anything Bella." I gave him a warning look. "And I'll try to not over-react." He rolled his eyes but I could tell he was taking this seriously.

"Promise?" Rolling his eyes again he nodded. "Ok well last time you went out hunting, and I went to our meadow, that's when Jacob found me there. He seemed really distressed and he…he kind of jumped on me…" Edward stiffened but didn't interrupt. " …And kissed me" I looked down waiting for Edward to release my hands and disappear.

To my surprise I heard a slow sigh. I snapped my head up to see if I just was hearing things, but he was still there though he hadn't relaxed the tiniest bit.

"Yeah Bella, I already knew. Alice tried not to think about it but she couldn't help it. I found out just before I gave you those cookies." I couldn't help but laugh by his proud ness of his cooking skills even when we were talking serious.

But Edwards face turned extremely serious suddenly.

"I was so close to crossing the line and going to LaPush" He started to shake violently.

I tried squeezing his hand to calm him down. After a while he stopped though his eyes were still cold.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of gone out to the meado-" Edward raised a hand to silence me.

"-no Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone for so long, leaving you alone." His face turned sad. The edges of his soft lips pulling down slightly.

I stood up to walk over to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders hugging him shortly, then pulling him up so he was standing.

We walked together over to the counter to pay. My arms tightly around his waist.

"Here's your bill hope you enjoyed your dinner" The waitress smiled warmly at Edward seeming to not even notice me there clinging to him defensively. Edward pulled his arm out to get his wallet from his back pocket but I beat him to it, reaching in to get it. I giggled childishly at him as he shivered slightly at the gesture.

I handed him his wallet and returned my arm around him again.

We walked outside to the car. Edward walked to my side and opened the door for me. I suddenly remembered I needed to do something back inside.

"Ah, I forgot. I want to invite the others from inside to the wedding. I think doing it in person would be better, don't you think? You don't have to come back inside if you don't want to." Edward shook his head.

"Nope I'm coming" We headed back in and the waitress looked at us questioningly but continued what she was doing as we walked up to the table of my friends.

"Hey Bella!" Angela jumped out of her seat and hugged me.

"Hey Ang." She returned to her seat and I said hi to everyone else.

"Um, well this may come as a surprise to you all, but Edward and I" I looked up at Edward and he was smiling politely down at everyone. "Would be very happy if you would all like to come to our wedding?"

I heard gasps. Angela had a shocked face but quickly turned it into a happy smile.

"Oh Bella congratulations!" She jumped up again hugging me more tightly this time.

Lauren and Jessica both just sat there gaping at us, not saying a word.

"Congratulations!" Mike stood up to hug me. He smiled at me sadly but tried to look happy.

"I know this is short noticed since it is Thursday but the wedding is being held this Saturday." Again there were gasps.

"We hope you would all join us on _our_ special day." Edward said this protectively. Smiling down at me.

"Ben and I will be glad to come" Angela spoke for both of them. Ben smiled happily at both Edward and I.

I looked over to Jessica who was now beaming at me.

"'Course I'll come!" I turned to Lauren. All she did was nod. That was good enough for me. To be honest, I wouldn't mind if she doesn't show up.

Finally I turned to Mike. He still had the same sad face.

"Sure Bells, I'd love to!" He said this happily and it convinced me that everything was ok.

Edward pulled the Volvo up to the driveway outside my house. The lights were still on which meant Charlie has probably stayed up waiting for me to arrive.

Edward opened the door for me. We walked silently to the door, then I turned to face him. I leant up to kiss him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself to him. I inhaled the delicious scent that sent my head swimming.

"Thanks for the wonderful night" I whispered against his lips. He kissed me again.

"I'll see you upstairs" I nodded and opened the door. I heard the TV blearing from the other room.

Charlie must be watching the game.

"Bella?"

"Yeah hey Charlie!" I walked into the lounge room. "Thanks for staying up for me but I'm really tired so I'm going to bed now. Night." I leant down and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled.

"Ok good night"

I carefully walked up the stairs. When I reached my room Edward was lying on my bed.

"Could I have a human-moment?"

"I'll be right here." He replied, leaning back on the pillow with his arms behind his head.

After I was done with my shower, I brushed my teeth and hair.

I walked back into my room and jumped into bed snuggling into Edward.

"Are you ok with everything?" I asked worriedly.

"You mean with Jacob? I can handle it." That didn't make me feel any better but I couldn't argue back because Edward started humming my lullaby and I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

The light hit my eyes waking me slowly out of my deep sleep.

_Friday._

My eyes fluttered open and I took a deep breath. The sweat scent made me smile.

I felt the bed move slightly and icy lips touched mine gently.

"Good morning, sleep well?" His low, velvet voice, made my head spin.

I giggled. "Well" I rolled slowly on top of him, making sure I wouldn't surprise him. Leaning down to kiss him quickly, I played with his soft bronze hair. "I did have _one _dream" I kissed him quickly again.

"And?" Edward pushed on.

"And, it was in our meadow." I smiled, remembering the dream. "We were there, by ourselves."

Edwards smile grew bigger. I giggled again. "So what were we doing?"

I leaned down and kissed him again but this time I pushed down harder, parting my lips slightly but not as much as I would of liked to. My hands in his hair pulled gently. I breathed in deeply taking in his scent again. Edward's hands roamed my back. Tracing up and down my spine. I shivered in excitement.

Finally I pulled back rolling off him and sighing. "We were…_enjoying _each other"

This time Edward laughed.

"I like the sound of that."

"Is Charlie here?"

"He let hours ago. He's gone to LaPush to see Billy." He said this through his teeth. I tensed a little waiting for him to calm down.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to get it off his mind. It seemed to work. He smiled across at me.

"10:30" I raised my eyebrows.

My stomach rumbled loudly. Edward chuckled quietly. "Time for the human to have breakfast"

We walked down together in each other's arms into the kitchen. Edward went to go get my breakfast for me so I went and sat down. Charlie had left the radio on.

"…the family has just moved to Jacksonville and had joined the safety crew first thing. Already saved many lives from natural disasters and accidents, the men have received many awards of bravery. This man recently saved a young boy from his house when it was about to cave in due to a fire." The reporters voice was light and relaxed. Edward had handed me my cereal and continued to listen. I started eating.

'_It was a difficult job and it was close too, I was so relieved when I managed to get him out safely.' _This voice was low and serious. He sounded like a big man.

"Well at least I know Renee is a little safe there" I tried joking but failed. Something about this story seemed to disturb Edward but he seemed reluctant to talk so I didn't push it.

Edward turned to look at me and he seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Alice called. She said Esme will pick up Renee tomorrow while you and Alice get ready for the wedding." I groaned at that thought.

He smiled softly. I took a large spoon full of cereal.

"So we've got the rest of the day together before the wedding." His eyes beamed at the thought and I tried hard not to laugh. It was lucky that I could control that otherwise Edward would have been covered in cereal.

Finally I finished the mouthful. "Well I guess it won't be too bad"

Edward looked away from me childishly.

I gave him a curious but worried look. "What?"

"Well Alice kind of wants a 'girls' night before the wedding." He said this apologising. I coughed.

"What!? I'm really not into that-"

"-and well she invited Angela over" I sighed defeated.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Edward smile grew bigger.

"Emmet decided go and do something ourselves. With Carlisle and Jasper of course." My smile faded.

"So you'll be going out somewhere?"

Edward's smile shattered. "Yes, we were going to go hunting actually nothing too special."

"Oh, are you going far?" I asked worriedly.

He sighed. "Actually yeah we were planning on going to my favourite place to hunt. Heaps of lions. But we don't have to if it'll make it better for you."

"No! You go it's fine. I'll be so busy with Alice anyway."

Edwards face seemed to be torn. Either to be sad that he won't be closer to me and feel like I'm safe or be happy that he gets to go and have fun hunting far away.

I put on a brave face to try and reassure him.

"I love you" He said and leaned across the bench to kiss me on the cheek.

"I love you t-" Just then the phone rang. It scared me and I jumped right out of my chair and fell. Edward caught me just in time before I would of collided into cabinet.

My heart was racing with adrenaline though of shock.

Edward smiled and pulled me up, steading me. Once he knew I was ok, he walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" His face froze. His eyes turned black. My heart skipped a beat and my knees buckled. I fell again. Edwards arms wrapped around me before I landed. He had me before the phone even hit the bench.

"Bella? Bella! Everything is fine." Edward reassured me enough for me to talk.

"What does he want?" I said weakly.

**This is all kind of getting the plot ready. I'm not a very experienced writer but I'm planning on getting the plot here soon.**

**Thanx for the reviews ******


	11. Deja Vu

**This one may not be as long but I'm trying to get everything ready for the big day myself! So its all kinda fluffy! Haha**

**Enjoy!**

"Bella? Bella! Everything is fine." Edward reassured me enough for me to talk.

"What does he want?" I said weakly.

He sighed heavily. I steadied myself and walked over to the phone. Edward sat across the bench from me. His eyes burning at me.

"Jake?" I tried to sound strong but I don't think he bought it.

"Bella! Oh Bella you don't know how good it is to hear your voice!" He sounded quiet happy and this offended me slightly.

"Well I'm glad_you're_ happy. Is there something that you want?" I said this angrily.

"Bella, I am _so_ sorry for the other day. I didn't mean to. I've been beating myself up about that ever since. It's just _they _have been pushing me so much to-"

"No Jake. I don't want to hear it." I said through my clenched teeth. "Is that all you wanted to say because you interrupted me and I'd really like to get back to what I was doing." I said this to hurt him. I don't know what got into me. I didn't want to hurt but then I did want him to pay for the worry he had put me through.

I saw Edward grin at that last comment.

"No Bella, actually I was wondering if my invitation to the wedding is still valid?" He said this with a smile in his words.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is Jake. Don't you get it by now? I can't hold grudges for _too _long. Plus if I said no now, I know I'll regret it on Saturday."

I heard a low sigh come from the other end of the conversation.

"Saturday" He said heavily. "So soon" i started shaking.

"Oh Jake" I felt my face crumple in pain. "Please don't make this any harder."

Edward leaned over and took my free hand, squeezing if tightly.

"I'm sorry Bells. I am glad that I can come though."

"Yeah so am I"

"That's not the only thing that I wanted to talk about…" He trailed off in thought.

"Yes Jake?"

"Ah no sorry, it's fine, I'm probably just over reacting" I opened my mouth to say something but Jacob beat me to it. "Ah Bells, sorry but Billy needs the phone" I could just imagine Jacob rolling his eyes. This relaxed me a bit and I laughed.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow Jake. We can talk then."

"Yeah see you."

I hung up the phone and turned to look at Edward knowing that he was going to see the sadness on my face.

"Bella? I'm worried about Phil coming. I mean you never know-"

"I know Edward but I can't not let him come. Renee couldn't get him _not_ to come by herself."

He dropped it. There was a long silence, we were both lost in thought.

Edward finally broke it. "Bella? Are you ok?"

"Hm?" I looked up "Yeah. Just hard and all" Edward walked quickly around the bench and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked up into his eyes and saw a flicker of excitement flash through them.

"What?" He grinned wider. "What? Edward what are you so happy about?" I said urgently.

Edward lifted me up quickly and ran at his breathtaking speed up to my room. He put me on one side of the bed and he laid on the other.

I gasped when he pulled me onto him. Our lips met passionately. My thoughts were lost. His hands were moving up and down my back and my hands were on either side of his face. My heart was flying and I knew Edward could hear it clearly.

My breathing became too uneven so I had to pull back. Edward continued down my neck and across my collarbone. He pulled the edges of my shirt down slowly and placed his ear to my chest listening to my heart stutter.

I giggled as his hands traced down my sides and to my hips.

Finally I had my breathing back to normal.

"What's all this about?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy" He lifted his head and beamed at me. "It might be something to with you becoming my _wife_tomorrow." I grinned at him.

He traced his hands back up and I shivered. I kissed his neck for a while tracing his shoulders with my hands. Our lips met again and then Edward had to part.

He was breathing deep and unnecessary breaths.

I giggled quietly at the thought of being called _Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen._

"Stay out of trouble. Look after yourself ok?" Edward warned me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes I know. I can't wait until I can look after myself." Edward's eyes narrowed. "You be careful too, don't go after a lion that's too big for you" I said mockingly but I also had a slight edge of seriousness in my voice.

From behind me the booming laugh of Emmet came to my ears. I heard Edward join in. "Silly Bella, you don't need to worry about me."

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen" Edward smiled down at me and kissed me lightly.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too my beautiful fiancé." I blushed at that and then he was gone.

I was sitting on the lounge waiting for Angela to arrive. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular and Alice was upstairs getting the beds ready in her room. Esme had decided she was going out tonight and I was so busy with thinking of the wedding that I hadn't asked where or why.

The radio was on and the noise was just in the background.

"…_there have been new sightings of the giant wolves that once populated the Forks forest area about a year a go. These new sightings have been discovered around Jacksonville and one can only hope that no one will go missing this time round._

_This comes as a warning for everyone in the area. Don't go bush walking, camping or fishing. Trackers say that it may take a while for things to come under control again and advises to stay clear."_

I tensed up and my mind flashed to Jacob and the pack, then to Renee and _Phil_. Alice scared me when she rested a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. She obviously heard it from upstairs. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were filled with fear which I was not used to seeing in her. This frightened me.

The knock at the door startled me. Alice was there in no time to answer it.

"Hey Angela!" Alice pulled her into a strong hug. I saw Angela's eyes widen as she discovered Alice's hidden strength.

"Hey Ang. It's good that you could find your way here" I hugged her and moved back to let her in the house.

"Wow this house is amazing!" Angela looked around in wonder.

"Sure is," I said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Angela's face looked to me then at Alice. My face looked tense. But Alice's face looked blank. I could tell she was seeing the future. She had her eyes shut.

"Ah no everything is fine. Alice just has a bit of a head ache."

I pulled Angela over to the couch. I looked behind me and gave Alice a questioning look when she had open her eyes. All she did was shake her head at me. _She can't see Renee's future._

Ok right now in my mind there are so many loose ends to tie down to get this story right. I'm getting rid of the loop holes. Keep reviewing!

Thanx


	12. Girls Night

**Sorry I've taken so long. Well longer then usual.  Here it is! Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys!**

I pulled Angela over to the couch. I looked behind me and gave Alice a questioning look when she had open her eyes. All she did was shake her head at me. _She can't see Renee's future._

This confirmed the whole ordeal for me. It all sunk in. _Phil is a werewolf. There is a pack living in Jacksonville and Renee is married to one. Werewolves and vampires equal mortal enemies. My wedding is full of vampires and a werewolf is coming! _

I felt dizzy. The room spun a little and I collapsed onto the couch next to Angela.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Angela sounded worried but I couldn't tell her the truth so I had to put up a fight to my fierce emotions that were running through me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think there's a cold going around." I sniffed and put on a light tone.

Alice walked around to us. She had a small and polite smile on her face and I could tell she was trying hard to keep it that way.

"Ok, lets have some fun!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night I lay on the single bed Alice had got for me. Angela passed out ages ago due to the alcohol that Alice had been so kind to provide and was now lying to the left of me on her bed, her mouth hanging open slightly. I refused to have anything to drink. I didn't want to have a hang over at my own wedding. Alice had a little to drink too for Angela's sake but I'm sure she's paying for it now.

I sighed, rolling onto my side to look blankly at the wall. There was a picture just above my head.

I lifted my head leaning on my elbow, to get a better look at it.

Jasper has a tuxedo on. In his arms Alice stood there in a white straight_ wedding _dress. It was their wedding day. Jasper was beaming down at Alice, a twinkle in his eyes. Alice looked brightly back up at him. They looked so happy together. They fitted into each other's arms perfectly. I smiled. That is going to be me tomorrow. I fell back onto my pillow, sighing again. I closed my eyes and the last thought I had was of Edwards face. His dark golden eyes starring into mine…

I woke with a start. Something cold had touched my face. I blinked trying to get my vision to focus. Alice's face was beaming down at me, her skin sparkling from the sun that was coming in through the window behind her.

"Am I asleep? Is this a dream?" I couldn't tell the difference right now. With light coming from behind her she looked like an angel.

I heard her giggle softly.

"No Bella, your awake and _you_ need to get up. It's your wedding day!" She shrieked that last part. My stomach did a quick flip. My heart rate hit the roof. Gasping Alice noticed me distressed. "Bella, everything is going to go fine. Just get up, Renee is going to be here soon."

Angela came into the room then. Her eyes were all puffy and she had a blank expression on her face.

I giggled. "Hey Ang. How'd you sleep?" She glared at me thinking of something to say back.

"Don't worry Angela. You'll feel better later on." Alice stated. "You can go have a shower if you want." Angela was out of the room in a flash and I heard the water hit the tiles in the bathroom.

I smiled at Alice. Relaxing a little, I stretched my arms and legs as I got out of bed. Ruffling my hair and yawned. Alice chuckled at my tiredness.

"I wish I could remember how that felt" Alice looked away tiding up Angela's bed.

Then I remembered something that I was meaning to ask Alice.

"Ah Alice, where did Esme go last night?" Alice turned and smiled slyly at me.

"Oh you'll see" I widened my eyes at her. I hated it when people did that to me.

"Alice!" I complained trying to get her to spill.

"No Bella you'll just have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Angela came back into the room looking much better. Brushing her wet hair, she looked from Alice to me.

"No" Alice giggled. "You'll have to wait and see too"

"Oh I forgot something from the bathroom." Angela walked out again.

Alice smiled brightly all of sudden for no reason.

"Alice what are you smiling about?" I asked warily.

"Renee is almost here" My smile didn't appear.

"Phil is here," I added. Alice's smile disappeared. I half asked this hoping for the unlikely answer.

Alice had a confused look on her face. "No actually. He isn't in the car."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esme opened her door first jumping out of Edwards Volvo. Then Renee finally popped her head out of the car bending back over to get her bag.

"Hello everyone how was your night?" Esme had walked over to help Renee.

"It was great! We had _so_ much fun." Alice said this quickly and Esme looked up from the car.

"Is everything ok?"

"Where's Phil?" I butted in, not being able to hold in my worry any longer.

**Short again but I'm writing the next one now.**

**I just wanted this cliffie! Hehe**


	13. Preparing

"Where's Phil?" I butted in, not being able to hold in my worry any longer.

"He just had to do some last-minute work before he came." Renee started walking towards the house. "Urgent apparently. He'll be catching a later flight and will be here into time for the wedding."

My heart sank. _He'll be here._ I took a step forward and took her bag. Renee scanned the outside of the house.

"Wow, this house looks amazing!" I smiled as a response, feeling a little queasy.

We all walked inside and I saw Renee's eyes widen. "You're going to live _here?_"

I put on a laugh "Yep, tomorrow I'll move in." That brought on a whole other problem. I'm going to have to sort out all of Renee's problems before I can say goodbye and be turned by Edward.

I sighed heavily, surprising Renee.

"You ok Bella? You do look a bit pale." She put a hand to my face.

"I'm fine mum, just excited of course." I smiled welcoming the small amount of excitement flood through me.

"What about _you? _Healing well?" I said this with a disgusted tone. Renee's face fell and I felt instantly guilty for bringing it up. I noticed some small bruises on her face but she had cleverly tried to cover them with her makeup. Esme noticed the sudden loss of enthusiasm.

"Renee, why don't I show you around?" Renee nodded and turned away towards the stairs with Esme.

I gave Esme a thankful look and passed her Renee's bag.

"Thanks for the night. I had _heaps _of fun." Angela turned to me "I'm so excited for you. I've got to get home and get ready for the wedding."

"Ok. Thankyou for coming, I had a really good time too." I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. We parted slowly smiling at each other. Angela turned to look at Alice.

"Thanks Alice. I love you house by the way" Alice giggled.

"No problem."

Angela turned and walked out of the house with her small bag. Alice and I followed and we waved her good bye as she drove out in her car slowly like all _humans_ should.

"Let's go get ready for the wedding!" Alice nearly screamed. I nearly jumped but I managed myself and started giggling.

"Ok, ok Alice I'm coming" Alice shot upstairs in a blink.

"Makeup and hair before dress ok?" She shouted down stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled making my way upstairs. _This is going to be a long morning. I'm just looking forward to standing with Edward and looking into his eyes._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sit still and stop moving your face. Come on Bella, its not that hard!" I couldn't stop blinking when Alice tried to put the eyeliner on.

"Here, just let me do that!" I snatched it out of her hand and did a quick job of it. "There! What's next?"

Alice face shined. "Hair! Hair! Hmmm…" She put a hand to her chin, thinking. "Curls" She nodded to herself.

I groaned. That's the longest way to do my hair. But I didn't argue aloud. Inside my stomach was churning. The anxiety of everything was washing through me as I had time to think.

Ok I'm not going to let Renee go back with Phil. Oh but that means I'll probably have to bring at least two of the Cullen's into it and I'm sure Edward would be one of them.

Then once I get her to stay, I'll leave because of "collage" in Alaska. Well that's what she'll think but I'll become a vampire. For the next year or so I'll be fighting the uncontrollable wanting of human blood. It'll take me a while to control it. Edward made that clear for me but it's all worth it to be able to spend eternity with him…

"Bella!" Alice waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Anyone there?" I blinked stupidly, snapping out of my daydream.

"Hm?" I asked looking up to her.

"You're done. Want to look in the mirror?" I stood up and faced the mirror on the wall.

I gasped. My face looked so different. You could still tell it was me but the makeup really pronounced my features making them more straight and angular.

My hair curled down, waving over my shoulders. It was, for once, under control. No loose stands waving in all directions.

I turned beaming at Alice.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" I squealed and practically jumped on her into a hug.

I heard her laugh. "Be careful with your makeup. Don't worry about crying at the wedding. It's waterproof." Count on Alice for knowing that the tears would come.

I smiled at her. "Ok go get dressed. I want to see the full outcome. Though I've already seen it, it always looks better for real." Alice pushed me out of the bathroom and towards Edward's bedroom.

I entered and my dress was waiting for me on the bed.

"What about your makeup?" I turned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to go get dressed now too." She slipped out of the room leaving just me and the dress to ourselves.

**Ok I'm planning on changing the POV in the next chapter.**

**Hope you like this one. Yes short but I got to go to bed and I wanted to post this before I do so here you go!**

**Gem.**


	14. Forced to Hide

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Wooh! Its flooding where I live lol I love it! (I know totally opposite to Bella.) its funny actually I used to hate it! But now I moved to a place where it can get pretty wet and now I love it! ******

**This chapter is dedicated to Renee.**

**RPOV**

"Are you positive about Bella coming to live with you? I mean, she can be a bit of a handful but she does do a lot of housework too-" Esme put a hand up to hush me.

"- Renee, I would love Bella to come and live in this house. She is a beautiful girl and everyone including myself just adores her." Esme smiled at me warmly and I couldn't help but believe her.

We walked upstairs to the third floor and down the long hallway and stopped at a door. Esme knocked quietly.

"Ah Alice I'm not done yet." Bella's voice came through the door.

"Oh Bella, it's just Renee and I looking around."

"Oh ok. Well sorry I'm kind of getting dressed at the moment."

"No problem we'll just keep going." Esme ushered me to turn back round.

"Is that Bella's room?" I asked awed by the size of this place._ Bella is so lucky to have the opportunity to live here for a few weeks. At least I think a few weeks. She never did tell me when she was going to Alaska for college._

"No, well yes now but it was originally Edwards room."

"Oh" _Bella shares a room with Edward now? Oh of course she does. She marrying the guy! _My mental conversation was interrupted when Esme began to speak again.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Something to eat?" She asked this very sweetly and I realized that I hadn't had my morning ritual of having my tea due to the plane flight.

"I would love one. Thanks." We made our way downstairs. I noticed the sweet smell of the house. Delicious. _Why can't I ever get my house to smell even remotely like this?_ "What fragrance do you use? It's lovely."

Esme laughed lightly. "Oh I don't use anything." She began to make my tea. Pulling out two mugs. "I think its just all the love that's always around. You know with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Carlisle and I and now Edward and Bella." Esme sighed. "It's such a nice atmosphere to be in."

I froze. Thinking of love only hurt. Phil isn't like he used to be. He isn't fun and different anymore. His name is _pain _to my ears. Esme seemed to notice my tension and gave me an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry. I forgot" I felt my face drop. "Bella told me" She added.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was going to burst out soon and I had to try so hard to stop myself from collapsing.

"Why don't we go outside to the table?" Esme picked up our cup of teas and urged me to the door.

We sat silently for a minute just sipping our cups of tea. I looked up and noticed Esme wince as she swallowed.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

She looked up shocked. "Oh, I'm fine." She glanced down at the tea and I thought I saw disgust on her face. "Just a bit of a sore throat" With that she put the tea down on the table and resumed her gaze on me.

I knew what was coming. The conversation I had avoided with Bella.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. But I myself, think it's important that you do." Esme said his calmly.

I let out a long sigh then nodded, defeated.

"What has he actually done to you?" Esme asked this in a very business like way. Almost like she was interviewing me.

"I know I said I love him but he's forcing me to stay with him" I said this extremely fast making me loose my breath a bit. "He…he hits me" I replied in a shaky voice. "and threatens me with…knifes and all that… ah" I was looking down at the table, not daring to look and see what was in Esme's eyes "He…he said he would kill me if I ever saw…h-him again" I stopped choking on a sob.

Esme gave me a concerned and confused look.

"If you ever see who again?" I needed to let go of all the hurt and admit the story behind it all but I couldn't. I refuse to even consider it. Phil has no right to think of such a thing from me. Phil doesn't matter to me anymore.

Hehe I know this will confuse you all but! You will all find out sooner or later…sooner is more like it!

**Hope you like it**

**Keep up the reviews!**

**Thanks **

**Gem.**


	15. Am I ready?

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love all the reviews  I know its cruel to leave cliff hangers but I must…hehe hope you like this next chap.**

**We are now leaving Renee's mind and coming back to Bellas!**

I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Ah Alice I'm not done yet." I still hadn't had the courage to even pick the dress up yet.

"Oh Bella, it's just Renee and I looking around." I was not expecting Esme's voice.

"Oh ok. Well sorry I'm kind of getting dressed at the moment." I hid behind the couch just in case Esme would come in while I was explaining what I was doing.

"No problem we'll just keep going." I heard a pair of feet shuffle and start to walk. They must have been Renee feet and I assume Esme is just too perfect in her non-human way to make any sound herself.

I sighed picking up the dress to begin putting it on. _I truly can't wait to be a vampire. With Edward. _I could imagine how Edward would react if he heard my thoughts just now. I know he wants me just as much as I want him but he just doesn't seem to understand how I could not just continue to grow old while I see the love of my_existence_ just slip away from me through my aging. I would not let that happen.

I finally finished dressing and I turned to look at the mirror. I was just_stunning!_ I couldn't believe my eyes. I was scratching up to the vampire like mark of beauty.

The dress fell down me perfectly. If I had wings I would be an angel. Edward and me together at _our_ wedding. _Both _looking like angels. I laughed at that thought and called Alice.

"Ok Alice I'm done now!" The door flew open immediately and I saw Alice's little head pop out from the side beaming at me. She came into my full view and I saw her dress flow with her. It was perfect for her little figure. It made her look even more beautiful, if that's possible. Velvet and violet.

"See I knew you'd look gorgeous!" She ran up and hugged me tightly. I squeezed her back lightly and pulled back smiling down at her.

"I love it. I love _you!"_

Alice giggled. "Don't let Edward hear that." I smiled slyly at her.

"And you. Wow that dress is gorgeous on you. Jasper is in for a delight." Alice's eyes lit up at the word 'Jasper' and I giggled.

I am hyperventilating. _Where had all the time gone. It felt like just the other day that I met Edward. Time couldn't of gone that fast. I must be dreaming. Wake up!_

Alice was sitting beside me in the wedding car that was on its way down the road towards _my _wedding, which was taking place at the local hall, conveniently blocking out too much sunlight for any _vampires_ to sparkle.

She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I sighed under the stress of everything.

I turned and gave her a sickly worried look. "_So_ many things could go wrong. What if a little sunlight does come in and you all sparkle in front of my friends and parents? What if another vampire comes along that isn't apart of the family? Or Jacob looses control and ruins everything? Oh and I'm almost certain I'm going to trip going down the isle!" I looked away out the window trying to calm myself down. It didn't work very much. I'm sure Alice could hear my heart beat racing and smell my fear and worry.

To my surprise Alice giggled. I spun my head back to look at her angrily. _How could she be laughing when she knows how much stress I'm going through!_

"Bella, don't you remember? I have already seem it. Yes you may stumble a bit but no, you are not going to fall. Everything is going to go perfectly!" She gave me a warm smile and looked ahead. Her eyes lit up a bit and I followed her eyes to see what gave her that extra excitement. My stomach did continuous little flips as I took in what I saw and knew what was coming.

"We're here!" Alice's voice chimed.

**Sorry everyone. I know its been a while but I just got back to school and work has been crazy! But it's the weekend now so I can finally update! Not long I know but it'll get better. I promise. Thanks, Gem.**


	16. Why Worry? I'm Getting Married!

**Wow you are all amazing! I love your reviews. U guys are awesome! This is so fun for me so here's the next chapter!!!!**

Her eyes lit up a bit and I followed her eyes to see what gave her that extra excitement. My stomach did continuous little flips as I took in what I saw and knew what was coming.

"We're here!" Alice's voice chimed.

The car slowly stopped at the curb. My stomach wasn't going to hold much longer. I opened the door to the limo and slowly fell out onto my feet. Starting to panic and I bit my lip, hard.

"Ow!" I cut myself. _I'm so stupid!_ I could taste the rusty, salty flavor in my mouth and I felt even_queasier_.

Alice jumped out of the limo and stood in front of me beaming. I started to turn away from her so she didn't have to see the blood but she put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Don't worry. I'll be able to stop myself from killing you just this one time." She laughed at me, making me relax a little. Though when she started to pull me towards the entrance all the stress piled on top of me again making me sweat even more. My hands were all clammy but I tried to stay under control. I could hear my heart in my ears clearly. I honestly thought it was going to jump out of me.

"Alice…Alice I don't know if I can do this." I looked down at my sweaty and shaky hands. "I don't think I'm ready yet" The bleeding had stopped but the taste was still in my mouth making my head spin.

I felt a cold, hard arm wrap around my shoulders trying to comfort me. "Bella, Bella, Bella" I heard her click her tongue at me. "You don't trust me right?" She asked me this with a cheeky smile on her face.

"No! Oh Alice, I'm sorry if it looks like that but…it's not even the wedding that I'm worried about…well worried about the most…it's Renee-"

"-And Phil." Alice nodded understandingly. "Yes Bella we all are _but_ this day is about you and Edward. _Only_you and Edward, no one else. You'll just have to forget about all that for a while" I looked up with a shocked and doubtful look. "Oh don't you worry. You'll forget about everything when you see Edward in his suit!" I couldn't help but feel an excited tingle in my stomach at Edwards name and the thought that I'll finally see him again.

I smiled thankfully towards Alice. We made our way towards the entrance. I walked up the steps slowly counting each one, my to try to take my mind off things. Once I got to 16 I discovered there was no more steps. I was at the top looking into the hall, at the two closed doors.

I knew what were behind them. Everyone waiting for me to walk down the isle towards Edward, to marry Edward.

I took the biggest breath I could manage.

Alice giggled as someone handed her flowers to hold while she walks down the isle in front of me.

A tall, dark, strong-looking man came up to me to hand me my bouquet of flowers. I was shaking more now then ever and had trouble keeping my grip on them.

The man then walked over to the doors and opened them to allow Alice to start walking. Alice turned to look at me warmly then slipped out into the isle.

I was hyperventilating then. Feeling a warm arm wrap around mine, I looked up to see Charlie's face beaming down at me proudly. His eyes sparkling down at me. He looked very different in his tux and I smiled back at him. He didn't have to say anything, just Charlie being there, next to me, makes my nerves seem to come under my control again.

The man at the door then asked if we were ready and I nodded. He opened the two doors completely. Charlie and I walked out into the hall. I looked around at everyone. All eyes turned to me and felt my face grow extremely warm.

I looked down to the end of the isle and met Edwards gorgeous golden eyes. His face was the brightest out of everyone else. My heart fluttered faster, my breath caught and my head spun. He was simply the angel of my life, no my existence.

I took one slow step forward making sure that I had my balance and the dress wasn't caught. I sighed when my ankle didn't roll because of the high heels. That in its self is pretty much a miracle.

I slowly relaxed with each step. _This is our wedding. I shouldn't have to worry. I love Edward so much. Look how beautiful he is!_

I finally reached him. I left Charlie at the bottom of the couple of small steps and reached out towards Edward at the top. Our hands gripped each other perfectly. I sighed when I felt the cold tingle rush through me.

The priest began talking but I just couldn't concentrate on anything except Edwards painful beauty. I'm sure Edward saw the owe on my face and he squeezed my hands softly. I reflexively squeezed back and smiled even wider.

Then Edward started talking.

"Bella, you are my love. My entire existence is for you now. No one and nothing will keep us apart. You are my soul," This startled me but I kept my concentration on every single word that came out of his mouth. "My reason. I love you with all my heart. I am going to cherish you forever. Today binds me to you. I give you all I've got. _I love you_" He whispered the last part. I could feel soft warm tears fall down my face and Edward let go of one of my hands to wipe them away slowly. He smiled his crooked smile down at me. _Oh its my go now…_

I thought about nothing. Concentrated on nothing except the words that had to come from to Edward.

"Edward, you have become my whole reason to wake up everyday, before you I always felt out of place, you have completed me and you'll always be apart of me for the rest of eternity. _I__love you."_ I whispered back.

I knew that if Edward were human he would be crying right now. Mentally thanking Alice for the waterproof makeup I allowed myself to cry just a little.

Emmet was standing behind Edward as his best man, next to him Jasper as the ring bearer.

Jasper took one step forward and placed two rings in Edwards's hands.

Edward turned and resumed his gaze at me. He lifted my right hand up and slipped my ring smoothly down my finger. I took his ring, lifted his perfect, cold hand up and slid the ring down his finger. I starred just a little at his beautiful pale skin of his hand, then looked back up to look into his dazzling eyes once more.

"You may now kiss the bride" Edwards face lit up and I could feel my face grow warm with everyone starring as Edward bent down to kiss me slowly and softly, placing one hand on my cheek. I slid my arms around his neck, pulling him to me.

We parted slowly, looking into each other's eyes with longing and happiness.

That exact moment was one of my most favorite memories I'm sure I'll ever have.

I turned my head to look down at everyone cheering and clapping for us. My eyes rested on Renee's face. I could see her eyes sparkling with tears and I smiled happily down at her. She clapped along with everyone else, enjoying the moment.

I turned my gaze to the man sitting next to her. Phil wasn't smiling but wasn't glaring either. In fact he wasn't even looking at us. He just starred blankly out the window, showing no sign of emotions.

**Ok so this is a pretty typical chapter but the next few should get better.**

**Please review they give me soo much inspiration to keep writing. Tell me what you think. It really helps.**

**And thanks to everyone who has read this far. Especially to those who have been with me from the start but also to the people who read it all in ONE day! You are all amazing to me. Thanks.**

**Gem.**


	17. True Friendship

**This chapter is dedicated to rmanley237. Hope you feel better soon and you have inspired me to write this chapter up now. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you all like this one.**

I turned my gaze to the man sitting next to her. Phil wasn't smiling but wasn't glaring either. In fact he wasn't even looking at us. He just starred blankly out the window, showing no sign of emotions.

The limo door opened and Edward's hand came into view. I took it willingly and pulled myself out.

I gasped. There were ribbons and flowers everywhere.  
The house looked so different with all the decorations. I could just make out where the front door was.

Other cars were now pulling up. Edward had to give directions to our driver and got everyone else just to follow, though I'm sure some people probably have got lost anyway.

Welcoming Edwards arms around my waist I returned the gesture and we started walking towards the front door.

Alice had wanted the after party to be somewhere a "bit more exciting" but I found _our_ house to be exciting enough.

Together we got to the front door with the others behind us in the drive all chatting away.

Edward leant down and scooped me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck quickly and smiled excitedly at him. Grinning back he somehow opened the door, though I didn't feel his hand leave me, and walked into the used-to-be lounge room.

My breath got caught. Again the room looked totally different. The furniture had disappeared leaving a large area for everyone. There were the glass plates with gorgeous red roses in them, which made the room smell…good, just its nothing to the usual smell of the Cullens and Hales. I giggled at the thought of everyone fainting because of their intoxicating smell.

Edward looked down at me with a questioning look.

I lean't up to kiss him. Our lips met softly and my heart fluttered wildly. We broke apart but continued to look at each other.

He placed one hand on my chest to feel my heart. My skin tingled under his touch sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm going to miss that" He said this sadly but then perked up again when everyone scrambled in.

He put me down slowly and carefully and just as I got my balance I felt someone tackle me into a massive hug.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Oh you both were so adorable. You guys are perfect together!" Alice finally let go of me and set me down. "Not that I didn't already know that" She added.

Before I could answer Jessica came up to me with a big hug, though nowhere near as strong as Alices. I was thankful for that and returned the hug.

"Bella, you're _so_ beautiful!" She held me at arms length and scanned down me. I wasn't sure but she almost sounded as if she was jealous.

Edward was still next to me and I saw a grin stretch across his face.

"Thanks Jess." I looked behind her and was surprised to see Lauren there glaring at me. "Hey Lauren. Thanks for coming."

Her eyes looked once next to me, I'm assuming at Edward, then back at me.

"No problem"

Eric jumped out of nowhere. "Hey Bella! Wow you're married!" I laughed at his girly imitation though I also was surprised to see him there. _Was he at the restaurant that night?_

"Hey Eric. I'm sorry I didn't give you a personal invitation." I was about to ask him how he knew but he cut me off.

"It's ok. Mum was invited so I assumed I was too." That was a good side about Eric. He never took things too personal.

I smiled at him but he disappeared suddenly and my eyes found Mike standing in front of me. He leant forward and hugged me tightly. I smiled happily over his shoulder and squeezed back. I could already feel the tension between Edward and Mike.

"Bella! You're gorgeous you know that? I couldn't look away from you the whole wedding." He pulled back just in time to see me blush a deep scarlet.

"Thanks Mike. You're not to bad yourself" I flicked his bow tie playfully though regretted it because he caught my hand.

"I'm serious Bella. You have no idea how beautiful you really are." He lean't down and kissed my hand softly. Then turned to go talk to other guests. Though before he did he smiled happily at Edward then back at me. His eyes sparkling happily down at me and I couldn't help but return it back.

Angela and Ben came forward in each others arms and couldn't help but feel the over-whelming love for them.

Them there together made me feel closer to Edward.

I reached behind me and felt Edwards hand grab mine. I pulled him to me and he wrapped his arms around me securely, I'm sure he would be upset about Mike.

"Hey Ang. Hey Ben." I turned to both of them.

"Hey Bella! You were amazing up there. The things you said to each other were so _beautiful_. Did I mention _both_ of you are so beautiful today. Not that you're not always" She added that last part quickly. I laughed. Shrugging out of Edwards arms to go hug her.

"_You have been my best friend at school and without you I don't know what I would of done to keep my sanity. Thank you so much" _I whispered this in her ear but I know Edward could hear it too but I think whispering meant more to me and to her.

I pulled back and found Angela crying. Smiling, I took one of her hands and squeezed it tightly.

Returning back Edwards arms, Angela and Ben walked off to join everyone at the food tables. There was a long line of five long tables put together with stacks of food everywhere. In the centre of the biggest table was the wedding cake.

Just as I noticed this Alice cleared her throat loudly and stood up on to a chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please focus your attention to Edward and Bella. They're about to cut the cake!" She squealed this last part and there was a chorus of laughter. Jumping down from the chair she beckoned us to come over.

I giggled to myself at her eagerness and walked over with Edward.

Edward grabbed the knife and handed it to me. He placed his hand on top of mine and smiling together we cut the cake. Flashes from cameras came from everywhere and cheers echoed through the room.

Edward and I laughed together.

"Who wants cake!" I heard Emmets booming voice. I giggled and walked out of the way so everyone could get to it.

"You aren't going to have any?" Edward turned to look at me.

"No I don't want any if you can't. Not at our wedding." He chuckled at my reason and kissed my forehead.

"What ever you want." I grinned.

"Lets go out the back while everyone else is eating." He grinned back and we started making our way outside when Edward tensed and froze.

My stomach clenched. "Edward? What's wrong?"

**Couldn't help myself with the cliff hanger. I wrote this all in one go. An hour. It's actually pretty good for me lol.**

**Hope you like it. Review. Review. Review. Haha thanks.**

**Gem.**


	18. Ultimate Love

**I know I'm putting lots of updates close together but I've only got this part of today for the next week. Also I'm really wrapped up in the story at the moment!  
As for the question from Tamza. I don't really know how I'm going to do it. Its pretty scary for me, I don't want to ruin the story by writing that so at the moment I'm not sure…any ideas? Lol  
Enjoy!**

"Lets go out the back while everyone else is eating." He grinned back and we started making our way outside when Edward tensed and froze.

My stomach clenched. "Edward? What's wrong?"

I took one step outside and then I heard it. An ear splitting scream. Then the yelling started. I looked up into Edward's eyes and I saw anger.

**Changing to Edwards POV. (Thought it would be interesting!)**

The loud bang rang through my ears. I should of stopped Bella from hearing the next sound. Renee's scream echoed out the back.

Everyone else seemed oblivious to all of this and the chatter continued inside.

I checked Alice's and she didn't seem to know what's going on. _Of course she couldn't see Renee because of the dog._

None of the others had a clue either. _Good_. I want it to be that way.

I then went into Renee's mind, which wasn't that hard since she was screaming both physically _and_ mentally.

"Oh no please, please Phil stop. You don't know what you're doing. You've got it all wrong." The wave of pain hit her across the face again.

I had to stop listening in order to think logically.

Bella looked up with the most frightened face I have ever seen. I wrapped my arms around her quickly and tightly. Looking straight into her eyes.

"Bella. Go back inside. Don't come out. Don't follow me. _I love you._"

**Back to Bella's POV.**

I tried to shake my head but groaned from the sudden headache.

"No" I croaked. "Don't leave me" I saw Edwards face crumple in pain but he pushed my lightly towards the door.

"No!" I said more firmly. "Edward. What's happening?" Edward looked almost scared and I was determined now to find out. He didn't answer me.

"Fine." I started walking towards the shouting. I couldn't make out any of the words yet, but I could tell it was a man. I already knew who it was. _Phil._ Anger pumped through me at the thought of his name and my arms started to shake violently.

Edwards arm reached my shoulder and pulled me around to face him. "Bella! Please go back inside" He looked at me pleading. But I held my stand. _There's no way I could just walk back inside when Edward would have to go to that sick, filthy dog by himself._

I gave him a firm look and shook my head slowly. He sighed heavily. "Bella…ok but it'll be hard enough for me…just stick behind me ok?" He gave in and I nodded in agreement.

He turned slowly and walked down the back steps and onto the grass. I followed; the yelling started to become clearer but still couldn't make out any words. The noise seemed to be coming from around the bend of the house. Edward continued around the corner but I was immediately over-whelmed with fear. I froze, unable to move.

_What if Renee is really hurt? What will I do? How will Edward stop Phil?_

Edward was completely out of my view then and as soon as I realized this my mind was set in another mode. The longing to see him there washed over me. Phil was _not_ going to take my Edward away from me. He was _not_going to take my mum away from me. Anger pulsed in my blood. My whole body shook. I clenched my jaw, my hands turned into fists.

_Nothing is going to separate Edward and I again!_

This was the motivation I needed.

I stormed around the bend but ran into Edward. He still hadn't gone far enough to interfere with Phil and Renee yet. Edward spun around and caught me before I fell.

"Bella!" He frantically whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save my mum and stop you from being killed." I knew I sounded immature and silly at my thought of being able to do any such thing but all my tension and anger that has been bottled up for the past week was finally coming out.

I pushed out of Edwards grip and ran forward.

Coming around the final bend I came into view of the scene.

Phil had the most aggressive, angry face I had ever seen. Almost_murderous_. He was leaning forward towards Renee with one hand around her shoulder. Renee had her eyes closed, tears pouring down her face.

"I thought I told not to see him again!" Phil screamed in her face and Renee flinched.

He pulled back his arm, about to slap her.

"_Don't you dare_!" I screamed with everything I had. I ran for him. I was going to _kill him_! "You sick filthy bastard of a dog- " My breath got knocked out of me when I got pulled back fiercely.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" Edwards voice was fiery fierce and full of fear.

I struggled against his arms but of course lost through his intense strength.

"Let me handle this Bella." He forced me to back away from Phil and Renee. "It's not safe for you." I turned my head to look at Phil. He had let go of Renee, who was crying on the ground. Phil had a the utter most shocked look on his face. I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes and I grinned. I tried again to get at him. "Let go of me Edward! He deserves to die!" I had no idea what I was saying. All I could think about was my loathing for him.

Instantly Alice, Carlise, Emmet and Jasper showed up.

Alice rushed to my side. Carlisle went to help Renee, Jasper came along side Edward. Esme and Rosalie I assumed were inside attending to the guests.

Emmet went and took Phil in his bone-braking grip.

"What the hell?" Phil looked outraged. "_Get off me!_" He soon realized that it was going to be impossible to get out of his grip. "This has nothing to do with any of you!" He pointed his words at me.

This only made me angrier and I cried out with rage. "_She's my mother_! It has everything to do with me! How could you take advantage of her_? How could you?_ I bet the rest of the pack is in with it too!"

Phil looked at me as if I had gone crazy. Renee even looked up confused etched across her face.

I heard Edward sigh. "Bella. He has hurt your mother. But he's not one of them."

Looking up at Edwards face I could tell he was serious. "What?"

**This was a hard chapter to write. I was trying to make out all the emotions. It was very hard. But I guess I'm happy with it.**

**Thanks**

**Gem.**


	19. Utter Confusion

**Ok its finally the weekend again and ive got some time. Enjoy!**

Phil looked at me as if I had gone crazy. Renee even looked up confused etched across her face.

I heard Edward sigh. "Bella. He has hurt your mother. But he's not one of them."

Looking up at Edwards face I could tell he was serious. "What?"

My head started to spin and my vision blurred. Everything went black.

I felt a sudden rush of life come through me. I took in a deep sharp breath and was immediately over-whelmed with the fresh beautiful smell of Edward. I coughed hard which sent my head spinning. I was aching from head to toe. Everything from earlier today came flooding through me from today.

"Edward!" I croaked. I needed him more then ever. Right here, right now. I just needed to hold him to me. To feel his cold, soft, beautiful skin against mine.

"Sshh Bella. Everything is ok" He wrapped his arms around me. A blanket was over me and I assumed I was in _our_ bed.

I still hadn't opened my eyes and I wasn't planning on doing that any time soon. I started crying and Edwards gripped tightened around me. I appreciated this. I needed all the support I could get. Edward was the only person that could help me right now.

I had just witnessed my mother being assaulted by a _sick monster_.

_A dog!_

But then the rest came to me. _Did I just hear it? Or did Edward really say Phil isn't a werewolf?_

It didn't make sense.

"Edward." I tested my voice again. "Edward" It was all I could say while I was sorting out my thoughts and trying to get my emotions together and under control.

It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

"Bella. My love. Please try to relax. Everything is ok now. There isn't anything you have to worry about."

I could tell Edward was putting on a lie but I had to try and make myself believe him.

"Edward, I love you." My voice cracked on the last word. My throat was dry and sore.

"I love you too. Go back to sleep. You need rest." I tried to shake my head but my head disagreed harshly to this.

I flinched in pain and Edward noticed this. "See Bella. You need sleep now"

"No. I need to know what the hell was going on today."

"Ah. Bella. It was yesterday." My eyes fluttered open and it took a while for my vision to focus but I came face to face with Edwards gorgeous golden eyes starring at me intently.

"What time is it?" I sat up slowly. Careful not to move my head too fast.

"Only 8:30 in the morning" He sat up with me still having his arms around me securely.

I turned my tried to concentrate on his face. All I could see was a face full of worry. I couldn't stand it.

"Oh Edward please don't look like that. I hate it when you're sad." I felt tears run down my face. _I am a reck!_

"I hate it when _you're_ sad. God, Bella it kills me." His face crumpled with pain. I think my heart stopped for a second and pain raced through me.

I put my hands to his cheeks firmly but I couldn't handle the pain. My hands shook violently against his face and I retreated and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible to me. "Bella" He whispered pulling my face to his. Our lips met slowly and longingly. My pain stopped for a little.

"Edward. What happened?" I asked in a whisper. Lifting my head I rested my forehead against his. I felt Edward freeze around me.

"Bella I don't think you're ok to handle anything right now. I don't think you can deal with any more news at the moment. Why don't I go get you some food first?" He started to let go of me but I seized his hand in mine to stop him.

"No! Please don't leave me." I whimpered softly.A stab of pain hit my chest at the thought.

"Bella! Come on lets go down stairs. Gets some food in you. You're going all grey!" He quickly lifted me up in his arms and before I could even comprehend anything we were down stairs in the lounge room.

"Mum!" I Screamed. All eyes were on me and before anyone could react Renee had hit the floor. Her hands at her chest and her eyes squeezed shut tight.

Edward put me down and I stumbled over to her. Dropping to my knees I leaned down.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Carlisle was by my side immediately. He put his hand on Renee's wrist. He barely had touched her before he had her in his arms and disappeared out the front door.

Before I even had time to stand back up, I heard a car start and drive away. I didn't even have time to see out the window.

I stood there in shock. I couldn't think. My head was empty. The room started shaking. I looked down at my arms and discovered that I was the one that was shaking. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Edward was around me immediately.

"Bella! No! Bella! Come on Bella. Listen to me, to my voice. Breath deeply. Your mum is going to be fine. _Breath Bella!"_ He said this last part more fiercely then I have ever heard him.

"Edward." I mumbled. "What's wrong with her?" I took a quick breath in preparing for the answer.

Edward lifted me up to the lounge slowly.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he sat next to me. Alice was at the window looking out. I couldn't see her face. Jasper beside her with his arms around her waist. Emmet and Rosalie were by the kitchen door starring into each others eyes with worry.

I heard a low and deep sigh next to me. I turned and starred blankly into Edwards worried sick face.

"Bella. Carlisle thinks she may of had a heart attack." My heart defiantely stopped then. But then picked up at a fast rate. _My mum is having a heart attack. It's not fair._ "I don't think we should go yet-" I put a finger to his lips to cut him off. I leaned over and pressed my lips forcefully against his. He eagerly responded softly. We parted and I wept in his arms for what felt like hours.

A vibration came from Edwards front pocket and he had his cell phone to his ear straight away.

"Hello" He answered with a quick movement of his lips.

Edward frowned out the window. I followed his gaze but found nothing.

Edward then spoke so quickly I couldn't make out what he said. Though from his expression he sounded angry.

He flipped his phone shut. A low growl came from his chest. "Edward?" I leant up from his shoulder slowly. The others came over to the lounge quickly. They all had the most worried looks on their faces.it scared me deeply.

"You guys who was that?" I said this as strongly as I could.

"Bella." Edward turned to look down at me, "When was the last time you talked to Jacob?"

**Hahaha sorry guys but there's a lot of loose ends now. This probably brought up a heap of questions and don't worry everything will be answered in the end. Please review. Tell me everything that you think. I really appreciate it. Thanx for everyone who has reviewed so far. This is so fun lol. I'll try and update soon. I love all my readers!!!!!  
**

**Gem.**


	20. Killer Suspense

**Well, its pouring rain and im left with nothing else to do but WRITE! Thanks for the reviews! LOL. I agree that suspense IS evil. Exactly my point. So I dedicated this chapter to suspense. LOL. Hope everyone likes this chapter. I think it'll answer ****some****questions.**

"You guys who was that?" I said this as strongly as I could.

"Bella." Edward turned to look down at me, "When was the last time you talked to Jacob?"

Another wave of pain shot through me at the sound of _his_ name. "W-what? W-was that…" I couldn't say his name. I had totally forgotten about him, through all the wedding and these past few days not a single thought about him came to mind.

**EPOV (Yay! LOL)**

_I don't know how to tell her. Will she be able to take it? Well I don't really have a choice anyway... _

"Bella. Alice still had a reason to why she couldn't see Renee's future" I looked over to meet Alice's gaze. Her eyes burned into mine.

_Be careful! Try not to freak her out even more! God, poor Bella._

I nodded in agreement to her thoughts and turned back to look at Bella's face. Her face was blank. No emotion was held in her beautiful features. This frightened me. _I am loosing my Bella. No! This is not going to happen. I won't let it._

"Bella listen carefully.It's a long story. While you were asleep we had a little chat to Renee" I saw pain flash in her eyes. I quickly wrapped my arms around her tightly. It had become a reflex to me.

"Why did Phil do that to her?" She stared at me intently. "You know don't you?"

I let out a sigh and nodded. "Phil _isn't _a werewolf Bella. Phil wasn't the one that stopped Alice from seeing her future."

I felt a rush of calm wash through me. I looked up to Jasper and smiled thankfully.

_You need it Edward. Take it slowly for her._

Turning back to Bella a rush of air came through the window. I melt _him_again. My head snapped in that direction. This only scared Bella.

"W-what Edward? What is it?"

"Nothing it's fine. I just haven't hunted in a while that's all." I could tell Bella was about to say something but I cut her off. "Truly Bella I'm fine."

She nodded slowly looking down at her hands. Alice came over then with an apple in her hand. She passed it to Bella. Unwillingly Bella took a small bite and looked up to me expecting more.

_Edward. Once you tell her everything, she'll be ok. She'll except it quickly. Just get it over with._

"Do you remember the family of vampires up in Alaska? Tanya's family?" I tried to keep my tone light but I don't think it worked very well.

Bella's face pulled into a confused look.

**BPOV**

_What has Tanya got anything to do with my mum?  
_

I nodded again slowly. The slightest movement to my head causes waves of pain to spread through me.

"And do you remember when I said that Tanya had shown a little interest in me?" Edward said this slowly. I'm guessing to try not to hurt me too much.

My stomach clenched.I put a hand to my chest. Edward put his hand on mine comfortingly.

"Course" I mumbled breathlessly. Looking away out the window. I saw a flash. Something moved in the bushes but Edward started talking again and my mind came back to the conversation.

"Well…um she's not known to take competition…well" He seemed to struggle with words.

"Edward, please just say it. Don't worry how I'm going to feel. I don't think I can feel much worse then this at the moment, so just _say_ it." I sighed heavily and slouched further into the lounge.

"Bella, I don't know-" Alice began but Edward put his hand up.

"-no. Bella is right" He turned back to me.

"Tanya, as we have heard from other family members, has well..._changed_ since the news of us being together. Apparently she has been away for several weeks. No one knew where she went. She just took off. Finally coming back she received our letter of invitation to our wedding. I assume that would of been the worst for her." It seemed to hurt him to say all this to me. But I needed to know so I didn't interrupt him. "Obviously she didn't attend the wedding, though she had done her fair share of preparing before." He paused making sure I had taken this all in.

"I'm ok Edward, keep going"

"She traveled to LaPush." Edward stated it quickly and plainly.

_Oh no, something has happened to Jacob. No, this can't be right!_

"Bella don't worry Jacob is fine. He was the person that rang just then" He assured me. I swear he _can _read my mind sometimes.

"What did he ring for?"

"First things first" He snuggled closer to me. "Along with her, she brought new borns. Young vampires." He stopped and turned to Alice for help. I felt queasy. So close to the ones I love.

"I'm still not sure how Jacob didn't smell them or notice them but he didn't at all." Her voice was weaker then usual. Not as confident.

"Don't trust beautiful women." Emmet's voice came as a shock. I had completely forgot he was there. Let alone Rosalie as well.

I saw her elbow Emmet in the ribs. "Except for women in our family, of course" He corrected himself quickly.

I couldn't help but smile the slightest. Emmet could always crack a joke at the most serious times.

Edward seemed to enjoy my reaction to this. He hugged me tightly smiling his gorgeous smile down at me but it didnt reach his eyes.

The atmosphere seemed to relax a little. But I had to continue pushing out the information. "Edward, please continue"

He smiled faded. "Ok…Tanya soon discovered that you only live with your father and that your mother lives up in Jacksonville." _Oh god. Not again. Why my mum? _

"She took advantage of that," Jasper said with a low tone. He looked up to Edward to make sure he was good to continue. I saw in the corner of my eye Edward's head move in acceptance.

I concentrated on Jasper. Not taking my eyes off him the whole time.

He stood over by the front door staring straight back at me. "She let the young vampires loose over Jacksonville. It's actually amazing that there wasn't that many killings. But that's when the wolf sightings started." It suddenly came to me. I had once again, totally forgotten something so vital. The radio constantly reporting sightings of enormous wolves in Jacksonville.

I gasped in astonishment that I could have forgotten something so obvious.

"No" I wheezed out.

"Jacob and the pack went up to Jacksonville. They had heard of some killings and traveled straight there to get control over the new borns."

Edward continued again. "Jacob, I guess, thought it would be _wise, _with all his intelligence" He had a mocking tone now "to go and visit your mother. Since he hasn't seen her in years I'm guessing this may of taken her a while to believe that it was him. Since he doesn't look like a normal teenager anymore."

This was more shock for me. _Why hasn't Jacob told me any of this?_

"The whole pack met her…um I don't know if you will want to know this or not…"

I froze. _What could possible happen now?_

"W-w-what?" I stuttered badly. My whole body shook with fear. Edwards arms pulled me even tighter to him.

"Bella! Sshh please don't do this to yourself" He started to rock me slowly.

"No. Edward, I need to know." He sighed. I knew he really didn't want to tell me.

"Fine but Bella, Paul had no choice- wow listen to me. _I'm defending a werewolf!"_ I could tell he was trying to get off the subject.

I frowned "Edward…tell me…the suspense if worse!"

Edward unwrapped his arms from me and turned his body to face me. He put his hands on mine, sending a shiver up my back.

"Bella, Paul imprinted on Renee."

**Eehh this chapter is kind of confusing but I think it'll all turn out right soon lol.**

**I wasn't going to update this one yet but I felt guilty. So I'm saving you a couple of days wait so...****  
**

**Review! Review! LOL.**

**Thanks**

**Gem.**


	21. The Jealous Love

Edward unwrapped his arms from me and turned his body to face me. He put his hands on mine, sending a shiver up my back.

"Bella, Paul imprinted on Renee."

_Oh God. _My head spun dangerously and Edward clung to me knowing I was loosing it.

"Bella! Bella love, please listen to me when I say that she'll be ok. Please believe me. We'll look after her." He voice was desperate.

"Edward?" I asked airily. "He can't control…" I drifted off. I could feel my consciousness slipping away. Everything went blurry and my mind was blank.

The room fell quiet. I felt Edward lean down so his face was resting on mine.

"Bella my love. _I love you_. Please calm down." He breathed his cool breath on my face, cooling me down. I felt my heart instantly flutter in my chest.

"Edward…she's going to get hurt… and I can't do any-anything to help her." I sobbed into his chest, my arms tightly around him.

Edward stroked my back with his hands comforting me. "I promise you Bella." He lifted my head up and made me look into his meted topaz eyes. "Renee will be ok"

"He anger is the worst out of all of them. Why her? It's just not _fair!"_

"I know Bella" That's all he said.

Just then Jasper stood up abruptly and he turned his face to look out the window. I saw Edwards face turn stiff, eyes wide and his jaw ajar.

The front door burst open. I snapped my head around and saw the person I had longed to see for the last half hour.

Jacob.

He's nostrils flared in anger. His hair twisted in different directions. Shirt less, bare foot with only jeans, looked first at Edward and then to me. His face instantly softened for a second but then repelled back to his angry state, turning back to Edward.

"They're coming! I told you to hurry but _no_ why should you listen to a_werewolf!" _He lifted his hands up in the air as he said this.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked surprised that I could actually say a thing, as I was shocked half to death by now, _again_.

Jacob rested his gaze back on me. "God Bella! You look awful!" He rushed his words and stormed over to Edward and I. I heard a low growl from Edwards' chest. "Oh give it a rest will you. It's Bella that we both are worried about right now." Jacob said huffily. He plopped himself onto the couch next to me and wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

I looked over to Edward with a questioning look but his eyes were stuck on Jacob, fury had filled his face.

"She isn't in a stable condition. She only just found out!. No, not yet." Edward stood up while talking and walked in front of Jacob, towering over him.

"Well I did warn you." Jacob looked to his side at me, not a bit concerned with Edwards growing anger. "Sorry I didn't make it to the wedding. Paul was having a tantrum" He rolled his eyes. "Renee still hasn't really come around with her feelings yet" I just sat there in shock.

_How could he think so casually of this?_

"Edward." I whispered. He came back over to me and pulled me slowly up, making Jacob pull back his arm from around me.

"Bella. It's not safe here for you at the moment."

Jacob stiffened as a breeze came through. "Quick, they're close now. Embry, Quill, Sam and Paul are guarding the forest around here but anything could slip past with our numbers."

"Jake? What's happening?" I looked down at him blankly. I couldn't feel any emotion. Not even fear.

He gave me a pained and, for the first time, fearful look. "Tanya is coming here."

I looked back up to Edward seeing fear also etched in his face. "Why is that so bad? I want to me her" I tried to show that I was fine with it but my voice kept cracking. My knees buckled and Edward had to catch me.

"Jacob. She's not right yet. I'm going to have to take her by car. I can't run, with her like _this_."

"Edward." I said softly. "Why are we going to run?"

He sighed heavily and was about to answer me when Jacob beat him to it.

"Tanya's coming to kill you."

**Hope you enjoy this one. Not very long but I think it's a good one. JACOB IS BACK! Yay lol of course I'm always a Bella/Edward person but I still love Jake.**

**Review.**

**Thanks everyone for their reviews!**

**Gem.**


	22. Too Much Too Soon

**Wow. You guys are so good with reviews! I put the next (small) chapter up, go to bed and wake up with another 15! Lol thanks guys. Enjoy this one.**

"Edward." I said softly. "Why are we going to run?"

He sighed heavily and was about to answer me when Jacob beat him to it.

"Tanya's coming to kill you."

That's when everything clicked. I froze, unable to even move my eyes to Edward.

_Tanya is coming. She loves Edward. Edward loves me. She is coming to kill me so she can have Edward. Tanya is almost here!_

"Good one! Look at her. Why the hell would you say it like that!" Emmett's voice boomed around the room. I saw him flash to the other side of the room toward Jacob.

"No! Emmett leave it. Not now." Edwards calm but stern voice came to my ears.

"She needed to know and you _leeches_ are taking a life time to tell her!" Jacob said defending himself.

"Alice! Honey, what are you seeing?" Jaspers worried voice cause the room to fall silent again. This time I was able to turn myself towards Alice and Jasper.

Alice's eyes were looking off in the distance. Mouth tight and her body ridged.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to explain.

"They're close." She whispered. "They're in Forks…" My stomach lurched. "They're at Charlies!"

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella. She had turned a deadly green shade. Quickly running over to her in my inhuman speed, I frantically lifted her in my arms, not knowing how to comfort her anymore.

"Bella, love, sshh. Please listen to me." I rocked her gently.

"Edward" Her voice was shaky. "Charlie" She sobbed into my chest. Her tears soaking my shirt.

_I'll go. _

Emmett's voice filled my head. I looked up towards his stare and shook my head quickly. "No not by yourself."

"I'll go with him" Jasper raised himself from the couch and walked over to Emmet near the front door.

"We won't fight them." Jasper said mainly to Emmett. He sighed disappointedly and nodded. "But we'll try and hold them off a little. I doubt they'll harm us." Jasper added the last part in a whisper not wanting to add any attention to it.

**BPOV**

"No" I was able to croak. "This family isn't going to be cause harm_again _because of me." I looked into Edwards worried sick eyes. "I'm going to Tanya and _I_ am going to sort this all out."

I tried to get out of Edwards protective arms but he wouldn't budge. "Edward please put me down."

I was trying my best not to show any sign of fear though my whole body wanted to shake because of it.

"Bella. She _will_ kill you. There's no compromising with her. This is my fault,_ I'll deal with it._" With that he did put me down and lightly pushed me back towards Alice by the couch. He mouthed '_I love you'_ and vanished out the door.

"Wait! Edward NO!" I yelled hopelessly out to him but he was long gone.

Jacob was still sitting on the couch. His face looked into mine. No fear was held there only a warm smile.

"Jake I really appreciate everything that you and the pack have done." His smile widened.

"No problem. Anything for you" He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. As much as I wanted it to, his mood didn't rub off on mine.

"You seem to be handling this well" Rosalie said something for the first time, with disgust in her voice.

"Well with us around I don't believe anything will come of harm to Bella" I guessed, with the plural 'us' that he used, he wasn't talking about him and the vampires.

I saw movement at the front door, I looked around to see Emmett and Jasper talking softly.

They looked at each other and seemed to agree on something silently. Jasper took one look at Alice and shot out the door, Emmett nodded towards Rosalie, who was still standing by the kitchen door, and followed Jasper.

_How could this be happening? Edward has gone to sort out a love-crazed vampire. My mother had a heart attack. Charlie is in danger. Phil is an abuser and is likely to go to jail. Tanya wants to kill me. And I'm meant to be on my HONEYMOON! _

Too many things to think about.

"Bella I think we should get away from here, just for a bit" Alice placed a cold, hard hand on my shoulder. "Not too far" She added.

"Where then?" I asked blankly.

"Well I think it would be a good start to go see your mother."

**I've already got the next chapter ready too but I'm going to wait a bit. Let everyone catch up. But if the reviews insist, then...I'll think about it lol.**

**Thanks.**

**Gem. :P**


	23. Knowing Does Not Make It Right

"Bella I think we should get away from here, just for a bit" Alice placed a cold, hard hand on my shoulder. "Not too far" She added.

"Where then?" I asked blankly.

"Well I think it would be a good start to go see your mother."

I knew I should want nothing more then to go but I groaned to myself at the sight I was going to see. My mother in a hospital bed. Trapped. The one place I knew she hated the most. Not being able to express her out-going and crazy self. Locked up.

But I knew I had to, nodding, I started to walk over to the door, with Alice by my side.

I felt a large, warm hand rest on my shoulder wanting me to stop. I spun round and met the warm gaze of Jacob.

"Do you mid if I come too?" He asked cautiously.

"Sure, Jake" I tried to return a bright small. Not sure if it worked, I turned back round to continue walking out the door.

Jacob snuck behind me and I felt his lips meet the skin on my neck. I shivered from his touch. He kissed me lightly and whispered "I'll just go tell the others"

He over took me and disappeared out the door. Looking over to Alice, I saw her glare towards Jacobs direction.

When we reached Alice's yellow Porsche I put one hand out to open the door at the back, Alice taking the drivers seat. Jacobs hand appeared out of now where and beat me to the handle.

He opened it and motioned me to go in.

"Thanks" I tried to smile, not making eye contact, and leaned down to sit in.

I sat down and went to take the seat belt but Jacob interrupted me.

"Come on, shove over, I've got to fit too." He went to sit down but I didn't move.

"Aren't you going in the front?" Not really wanting to sit with him right now.

I saw him glance at Alice and he made a face. "Eh nah, I to sit here with you." Smiling down at me I moved right over to the other side.

I was missing Edward already and I was dying with anxiety to see him back safe.

"Alice" I called to the front.

"Hm?" She asked curiously, twisting her head to face me.

"Maybe we should stop at Charlie's first" I knew it was a desperate plea on my behalf but I had to try.

"Bella" She signed. "I don't think so." She turned back, started the car, revving the engine hard. "And Renee needs you"

She put her foot down on the accelerator and we spun off down the driveway.

My stomach lurched. I tried looking out the window to distract myself.

_I'm going crazy with out Edward! I need him..._

I folded my arms over my chest._  
_

"What about Charlie? We should go get Charlie, so he's safe." I suggested hopelessly.

Jacob continued to be silent. I looked over to him and found him staring at me intently, like he was trying to look through me.

"He's already at the hospital. Carlisle called him and he went before Tanya or anyone came." Alice answered. This made me relax just a little.

_At least one person is safe._

Trying to ignore Jacob I turned back to look out at the passing objects as we flew by them.

We arrived at the hospital emergency entrance within the minute.

I went to open the door but once again Jacob was already out from his side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I muttered again and slowly got out, my muscles had cramped up from all the stress and sitting still.

"Bella, are you sure you're Ok?" Jacob leant down to my height, putting his hands on my shoulders, examining me. He looked me in the eyes. "You're turning green"

"I'm fine" Turning away from his stare, ignoring his comment and walked into the entrance.

I saw Alice already at the counter asking for directions, though I'm sure she already knew.

She turned and faced me, waving me over, ignoring Jacob.

"This way. She's on the third floor."

We got in the elevator.

I went to press the button to level 3. As I did Jacob's finger hit mine as he was doing the same. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked up to him. He smiled warmly and retreated back to stand patiently.

I stood between Jacob and Alice. The tension between us three was intense. There was almost electricity running through us.

It seemed like forever but the door to the elevator finally opened and allowed us to get out. We discovered a long white hall full of doors on each sides, totally empty of life, except us.

"What's the room number?" Jacobs voice echoed off the walls.

"104 D" Alice answered. She was already on her way down the hall, seeming not even to bother to look at the doors, to keep track of where we were.

The only sound was of my feet as they tapped on the ground quickly, trying to keep up to Alice's fast pace.

"What's with the rush, Alice?" I hope she could understand what I said because I was so full of nerves, my words came out awkwardly.

"No hurry, I just think you need to she Renee soon" She stated this plainly and I didn't think anymore of it.

We continued down the long hall, the other two were perfectly silent. This annoyed me a little but my agitation was cut off abruptly.

Alice stopped about half way down and turned to face a pale grey door with the letters boldly written at eye level.

**104 D**

**Renee Dwyer.  
**

_Oh, I hope to dear life, she is ok._

Jacob interrupted my thoughts.

"No. I'm serious Bella, now you actually blend in with door." Jacob made me turn to face him again. He eyes full of worry and concern.

"Jake. I'm fine. Just drop it" I said breathlessly. My stomach churned as Alice went to turn the door nob.

A massive pain shot through my chest as her hand touched it.

"Ouch!" I cried reaching a hand to my chest. Kneeling over I fell to the ground. Jacob's hands supported me in time before my face reached the marble.

"Bella! Bella. Calm down. What's wrong?" Jacobs anxious voice reverberated off the walls again.

Alice sighed next to me. I looked into Jacobs eyes and saw anger flash through them. He looked over my shoulder, I assume, towards Alice.

"You saw this was going to happen! _Didn't you?" _He yelled at her.

Her eyes turned defensive but didn't acknowledge his speech.

She turned down to look at me apologetically. Another wave of pain washed through me from my chest. I flinched. My body shaking with shock and pain.

Alice had fear come to her eyes as she saw me wail in pain.

"Nurse!" She called, kneeling down and put an arm around me, making sure she didn't bump Jacob on the way.

"Bella. Just concentrate on breathing." She nearly shrieked this. "I had to get you here. When I saw this in my head we were traveling far away in a car. No where _near _a hospital."

A little nurse rushed out of a room nearby and quickly ran over to us.

I closed my eyes. Another stab of pain hit me hard.

"She's having a heart attack!" Alice's voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Oo its exciting to write this! Yay. But poor Bella…btw I'm also writing another story. It's more of a joke but please read and review! It's called "The Curse of Love" lol hope you like this and the other story, if you read it. :P**

**Thanks.**

**Gem.**


	24. Separate Battles

I felt the warm light hit my face. Taking a deep breath of air I smelt a wonderful intoxicating smell. But not the smell I wanted.

My eyes fluttered open and rested on a blurry Alice.

When she saw me move she frantically rushed over me.

"Bella! Oh, Bella its so good to see you smiling" I heard I sigh. _I don't get it. Why was it so strange that I was smiling?_ That's when everything from earlier came back to me.

I sat up, quicker then I should of, sending my head spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to leave.

"Alice, where's my mum? Is she ok? Where's Edward? What's happened with Tanya? Has she left? Am I safe yet?" I shot all these questions at her without pausing for an answer.

When I finished rambling, I expected to hear Alice's voice answering my questions, but instead I heard a lower, calm, familiar voice. Thought I thought I heard strain in his words.

"Bella. Its nice to see you awake. But I don't think questions should be asked now. You need rest."

I opened my eyes and I discovered Carlisle walking into the room and over to my bed.

"Hey Carlisle. I know I need rest but I need to know one thing" I breathed deeply, wishing I didn't need to ask this question, "Is Renee ok?" I couldn't look at either of them and my eyes fell to my hands in my lap.

There was an awkward pause. But finally Carlisle broke it. "Bella. Your mum is in a stable condition. But I truly think you should rest before seeing her."

Panic ran through me. "_Stable condition?"_ My voice shaky with anxiety.

"She's ok, Bella, rest now I'll be here the whole time" Alice's voice was calm and soft to my ears.

I didn't have a choice. I was physically and mentally drained. Leaning back again to my pillow, I sighed and shut my eyes, heading into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

**(Just left the house to go sort out Tanya)**

_Edward do you have any idea by how you are going to do this?_

Jaspers voice filled my head. I gripped the steering wheel as hard as it would allow me to without braking.

"Not exactly, but I have to do this. She isn't coming anywhere near Bella."

"Does she have anymore newborns?" Emmett's voice boomed around the car.

"I don't think so. We would of heard of the killings and disappearances plus, Alice would of seen them" I was trying to convince myself that there wasn't going to be any problem with Tanya.

"So do you even have the slightest plan?" Jasper asked from the back seat.

"A little," I admitted, "I'm going to tell her, somehow, to go back to Alaska with her family, to forget about me, and get on with her life." I tried to make my voice sound simple and matter-of-factly, but I don't think I pulled it off.

"Well if it's just Tanya, then I don't think we should have too much trouble." Emmett was too confident in his words.

"Emmett, newborns is the least of our problems" Jasper turned to look out the window. "Don't you remember what made it so hard for Edward last time?"

"'course I do, but I thought it was only hard the first time round. Then it doesn't effect you as much." Emmett paused uncertainly. "Right?" He added.

I sighed heavily, wishing what he said was true, "Unfortunately no. It even gets stronger. Every time I see her, it's harder to ignore." I gritted my teeth in disgust of myself. "After last time," I seethed out "I never wanted to see her again, but I guess I just don't have a choice anymore."

"Do you think you'll be able to refrain yourself from her gift this time?" Jasper asked worriedly, looking at me, I'm sure he could feel my anxiety.

"I truly hope so." I pulled up outside Charlie's house.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know its short but i think its still an interesting chapter. How about when the reviews hit 125 then i'll post the next chapter. they really help with the motivation.**

**haha hope you liked this one.**

**Gem. **


	25. Insecurity

**Wow great work with the reviews guys!! That was quick. Ok as promised heres the next chapter.**

"Do you think you'll be able to refrain yourself from her gift this time?" Jasper asked worriedly, looking at me, I'm sure he could feel my anxiety.

"I truly hope so." I pulled up outside Charlie's house.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a start. It would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the moon light shinning through the window.

I felt a hand grab mine and I jumped in fright.

"Sshh, it's just me" Alices voice echoed through my small room.

"Alice! Don't do that!" I whispered.

I turned to look across on the right hand side of my bed, in the direction of her voice.

I gasped. All I could see was her eyes shinning from the vast amount of light. They glowed a honey gold. They were beautiful.

"Wow Alice your eyes are amazing." I said in awe.

Alice giggled quietly. "Well thankyou. How are you?"

"Perfect actually. No headache or anything" I felt Alices hand relax on mine.

"Well that's a relief." She let go of me and from what I could tell she sat back in her chair beside my bed.

"You don't have to stay here for me"

"Yes I do. What else do I have to do? Oh Jacob came by again." Alice paused "He wanted me to give you these" I felt her put something in my hand.

Pulling it closer to my face I saw little pettles of flowers. I smiled to myself and sniffed them deeply. They were sunflowers.

_Of course._ I thought. _He's my sun._

Anxiety flooded through me then. I put the flowers on the side bench and turned to Alices glowing eyes, which were wide open and staring at me.

"Where's Edward? Is he ok?" I felt sick to the core. _Why isn't he here?_I knew I sounded selfish but I also knew if he was ok that he would have been stuck to the side of my bed by now.

Alice looked away from me and didn't answer until I went to open my mouth to complain.

"Ali-"

"-look, Bella, he's ok but he's just…busy right now." Her voice filled with anger and hatred so suddenly that she actually frightened me.

"Wha-what with?" I stuttered out.

"Bella, please don't ask. Look I've talked him into coming here just to check up on you…but he was reluctant." This confused me deeply._ Talked him into coming?_ _Reluctant? _

"Alice?" I asked, my voice cracking in worry. "What happened to him?"

**EPOV**

I opened my door and jumped out of the car in one swift movement.

I saw Emmet and Jasper jumped out from the back of the car and they came to join me to stare at the front door of the house.

Tanya stood there alone. Her eyes stared hungrily at me.

_Well, well, well. It's nice to finally see you again. Miss me?_

I growled lowly.

_Focus Edward, don't let her in your mind._ Jaspers voice interrupted my thoughts.

I nodded in his direction.

Tanya looked briefly at Emmett and Jasper. "Emmett" She nodded at them both, acknowledging. "Jasper"

"Tanya" They nodded back in response.

"Didn't come alone then Edward? I can't be trusted ay?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"We need to talk Tanya. No influences. No power. Just talk. Figure things out between us." I managed to grind out these words through my teeth.

She smirked at me.

"Very well then." Tanya lifted her hands slowly and beckoned me with her finger to come to her.

Reluctantly I started walking human pace up the drive towards her. Emmett and Jasper following straight behind me.

_I hope she doesn't use her power on me. _Emmett's voice rung through my head.

"No one does." I muttered to him.

_Are you ok so far Edward? _Jasper came up to my side.

I nodded in response. Finally at the front door I halted with Jasper and Emmett on either side of me, Tanya between us and the door.

She took a step forward towards me and lifted her white arm to stroke my arm, softly.

"Tanya, no games." I growled at her. "I'm a different person from last time. I'm not going to do it again"

She glared at me for a second and that's when the first wave of emotion struck me hard.

**I wasn't expecting to update so soon, so that's what I've got so far. I'm thinking of having a ending that….well not all people may enjoy…if you get what I mean.**

**Havent decided yet. Please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Gem.**


	26. Lust or Love?

**Heyy everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School stuff is out of control lol but I really want to update now. Hope you like it! Oh and just to clear up some things, **

**At the moment Bella and Alice are at the hospital the night after Edward met up with Tanya. (Two different time zones haha)**

**EPOV**

She took a step forward towards me and lifted her white arm to stroke my arm, softly.

"Tanya, no games." I growled at her. "I'm a different person from last time. I'm not going to do it again"

She glared at me for a second and that's when the first wave of emotion struck me hard.

It felt like something had stuck its hand in my chest and ripped out the most vital thing to my existence, carelessly. In return placing something evil and vile to sit and take control over me. I didn't have a choice.

Tanya smiled excitedly up at me. Moving closer she put her arm around mine, and with the other hand she brushed me hair messily.

"No Tanya! Don't do this! You have no right to do this to Edward, you're gift is disgusting and vile. I'm not going to let you ruin everything!" Emmett's voice filled the quiet space. I saw him shaking in anger, next to him Jasper was trying to control himself too. Any second now I could tell something bad was going to happen but my body was rigid. I was focusing everything I had in me to stop myself from running away with Tanya.

_Edward! Listen to me. You can out do her, easily. All you have to do is think of Bella. That's all you need. The love you have between you and Bella. _

"Jasper" I managed to gasp through my locked jaw. "I don't know." I made sure not to look at Tanya's seductive face, knowing all too well that if I did, I was gone.

_Believe me Edward! I've felt what you and Bella have. It's unbelievable how much two people can love one another. You have got it in you. You have to do this, think of BELLA!_

Jasper voice was shaky in my head. I looked over at him and his face was contort with anger and fear, his hands tight in fists.

I slowly nodded. I knew he was right. I can do this. I have to do this.

"Tanya stop." I made my voice calm yet fierce. Still making sure I wasn't looking at her I looked across to the forest. "There is no us. There never was. Only you and your disgusting gift." I pushed her arms away from mine and stepped back, still not making eye contact.

I heard a high girly giggle. "Oh Eddie! I've missed you so much. Now look at me" She stepped forward and went to put her hand under my chin to make me look at her. But I was too quick for her and I stepped back before she could touch me.

"No!" I roared. "I don't love you. Never have. Never will. Don't make this harder for you" Jasper and Emmett came over to my sides again.

"Eddie…I know you want me…." She whispered softly. I felt my chest heave heavily with the want to take a step closer to her.

_No!_ I said to myself sternly. _Bella is all I want._

At that moment, two young beautiful women came around the corner of the house.

They were vampires too. Some of the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen, besides Rosalie, of course.

"Oh and my I introduce Brianna and Ella." She waved them over to her. She pointed to a dark haired girl. Her hair straight and long down her back. The other had short blond hair that spiked up like Alice's hair.

"We were expecting you two" Tanya looked over at Emmett and Jasper referring to them. "and I decided it would be nice for you four to get to know each other while I sorted out Edward" I quickly looked down at the tiled door step before Tanya had a chance to get me.

_Oh crap! What do I do?_ Emmett's voice was crowded with sheer worry and fear.

_Edward I think we need to get out of here, now._ I saw Jasper back away from the girl named Ella, as she made towards him slowly.

"Tanya" I growled lowly. "Stop this now! There's no need of this rubbish. Get on with it. What do you want?"

"Well…" Tanya's voice ringed like bells, childishly "there are a few things I want" She paused and looked over as Emmett fell over backwards when Brianna took a step forwards. "and I will get them." Turning her gaze back at me.

_Edward we need to go! _I spun around and saw Ella a step away from Jasper, who was now against the brick wall. His face was furious.

"Tanya not now. I don't have the time for this. Just get over me and go back to Alaska."

Jasper managed to slip past Ella and Emmett ran to the car in a flash before Brianna made it any closer to him.

I went to take a step forward but found Tanya's face right up near mine. This shocked me and I took in a quick breath. This was a bad mistake.

Tanya's scent was intoxicating. Not as good as Bellas, but very overwhelming. Instead of my usual want of blood, this scent made me want something different.

Emotions ran through me. Anger, lust, loathing, fear. Jasper obviously felt these and quickly sent a wave of anger at me.

"Tanya get away from me" I went to walk around her but she quickly placed a cold hand on my chest.

That's when I snapped. I had completely lost my self control.

**I know its horrible but anything could happen now.**

**Review! And thankyou **

**Gem.**


	27. Forget With Out A Trace

**I know its been a bit of a long time but right now ive got….7 assignments…eehh but I really want to get this chapter out so….here it is **

"Tanya get away from me" I went to walk around her but she quickly placed a cold hand on my chest.

That's when I snapped. I had completely lost my self control.

**EPOV**

My mind was basically overcome with curiosity and desire. It felt like I was being closed behind bars in my own head, just allowing me to see what is happening but giving me no power to control my actions.

Tanya grinned hungrily up into my face, breathing in my scent selfishly.

"You're all mine now!" She caressed my cheek softly and I felt a sly grin spread across my face. Unwillingly I put my arms around her waist and pulled her against me fiercely.

I chuckled darkly down at her. "No" I leant down and kissed her roughly and energetically. My head was screaming at me to stop but Tanya's power pulled my behind the blinds of consciousness. Pausing to kiss down her neck I murmured, "you are all _mine_"

I lifted my head for one last glance at Emmett and Jasper. Their faces contort with pure shock and disgust.

_Oh man! How could you? Geez Tanya must be stronger then I thought to be able to break you and Bella up!_

"Shut up Emmett!" I barked down the driveway. My head was pushing harshly at me telling me to yell out for help but my mouth wouldn't move.

_We'll be back Edward._

Jasper pushed Emmett into the passenger seat of my car before heading over to the drivers side. He took one last glance at me with pity etched across his face, then opened the car door and sank into his seat.

I turned back to Tanya with a smile and kissed across her collar bone and up her soft silky neck.

I heard the cars engine started with a stutter before it screeched off down the dead silent road.

"Aw what a shame they couldn't stay" Hearing a soft quiet voice behind me.

Tanya giggled lightly and pushed my head deeper into her neck.

**BPOV**

"Alice I really need to know" My stomach clamped up so tightly that I was sure it would never relax again.

Alice looked up at my sympathetically. "Ok Bella, but you won't like it, though trust me. We are all going to help get Edward through this. Jasper and I have already gone through some plans together."

I moaned in disbelief. _What could possibly of happened to Edward?_

"Ok just tell me"

"Bella. Are you sure?" Alice stood up from her chair and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yes!" I snapped at her in desperation.

"Ok ok" She lifted up her hands in defense. "First things first."

Alice looked down at the bed sheet and started to play with the loose edge with her fingers as she was trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Well, Edward went to Tanya to figure everything out with her feelings between him and her." My gasped as pain hit my chest at the thought of someone else loving him. "Bella?" Alice put a shaky hand on mine. I nodded quickly, wanting to get this over and done with quickly. "Ok, there's one thing we haven't told you." I held my breath waiting for her to say the dreaded thing that was bound to come out of her mouth. "Tanya has a terrible, vile gift." I put a hand to my chest "She can control how anyone can feel about her, she can control weather someone likes her, hates her or…_even loves her"_

**Eh not the best but still ok.**

**Reviews and thanks everyone! I've met some new people on the HisGoldenEyes web site and you have all been really inspirational!**

**Thankyou!**

**Gem.**


	28. Cheap Way Out

**Well I really like this chapter. **

**Hope you like it. Oo and because I haven't had a disclaimer in so long, I now officially disclaim all my characters! None of them are mine they all belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Ok here it is...please review with any suggestions lol and i love the reactions from people lol...hilarious...****  
**

"Well, Edward went to Tanya to figure everything out with her feelings between him and her." I gasped as pain hit my chest at the thought of someone else loving him. "Bella?" Alice put a shaky hand on mine. I nodded quickly, wanting to get this over and done with quickly. "Ok, there's one thing we haven't told you." I held my breath waiting for her to say the dreaded thing that was bound to come out of her mouth. "Tanya has a terrible, vile gift." I put a hand to my chest "She can control how anyone can feel about her, she can control weather someone likes her, hates her or…_even loves her"_

"He doesn't love me anymore does he?" I whispered afraid that in saying it any louder would only make it more true. 

"Oh Bella! He doesn't have a choice. There's no way out of it!" Alice clamped her hands on mine protectively.

I could feel the hole forming in my chest again. The agony was going to come any moment now, I need my blank wall to put up again, but it wasn't coming. All my emotions mixed together in raging storm.

My hands shook, my arms shook, my whole frame shook in pure _anger._

"_Why me again!_" I screamed in Alice's face. "_it's not fair!"_

"Bella," She said calmly. _Of course, she already knew I was going to throw this at her._ This only made me madder. "We will get him back for you." She exclaimed proudly, no sign of doubt in her voice.

"If he_ loved_ me like I do for him, then he wouldn't of had any trouble with that scum of a-"

"Bella! That's enough!" Alice yanked on my arm fiercely. "Don't you ever _dare_ say that he doesn't love you enough again!" She stood up quickly and huffed over to the door.

"I'll give you some time to cool down" She opened it, gracefully slid out and shut it behind her without another sound.

There was no way I was going to calm down anytime soon so I got out of bed and paced around the little room. My hands were in tight fists, flexing them with all my strength to try to expel _some_ of my anger.

I kept my head down low, my jaw jarred until my cheeks hurt. I don't know how long I stayed pacing around but the only thing that stopped me was the annoying tapping on the window, I had heard it a while ago but it finally got to me. I stormed over to the window but halted to the spot when I saw who was on the other side of it.

Outside in the freezing cold I could just make out Jacobs dark face in the little light coming from the street lights. His bare chest shone a little and I could only imagine how freezing his bare feet were.

"Jake?" I whispered hoping that Alice couldn't hear me. I took a step closer to the window and pushed it up so I could see his face clearly.

His warm, cheeky face came up close to mine. "Hey Bella! Good to see your pale, _pink_ face again!" He pecked me lightly on the cheek. I just stood there. Beaming down at him like nothing else in the world mattered. Jacob grinned back up at me but eventually broke the eye contact. He chuckled lightly "You'll have to move now"

I gave him a confused look. My mind was totally blank except for Edward's face so I wasn't taking anything in. "How am I meant to get in if you're in the way." He added laughing at my thick-head.

"Oh" I put my head back into the room and moved across for him to land. It still amazed me when I saw just how strong everyone around me was. Jacob used one hand and swung himself over the windowsill and into the square room.

He smiled around the room checking out where I've been staying. He let out a low whistle. "Well they really like _you _don't they?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

Jake walked over to the TV set and swiped his hands over it. "Well look at this room! Don't most patients have to share with other patients?" Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess that's what you get for being with the _Cullens_"

That's when the pain came. Even just a word to do with Edward hurt. But this has happened to me before and I knew what I had to do. I closed my mind with my impenetrable barrier.

"Jake!" I said a little too eagerly. He spun around in alarm probably thinking something was wrong. He eyes were wide but when he saw me still there safe and sound, I saw his shoulders slouch down and relief wash over his face..

"Man Bella, don't do that!" He walked slowly over to the bed and jumped on to it playfully next to me. "I thought you were having another one of your heart attacks" He put a hand to his chest dramatically, closing his eyes.

I smiled up at him but forgot what I wanted to say next.

"What do you want?" Jacob finally said and opened his eyes to see me just sitting there blinking blindly at him. He put a hand on my shoulder supportingly, looking straight in to my eyes with curiosity. "Well..."

"Um…" I said blankly. Jacob rocked his head back in quiet laughter, letting go of my shoulder.

"Ok well you keep thinking for it" He shoved over a little closer to me, wrapping his arm entirely around my shoulders.

"Bella, are you ok?" He said after a while.

I didn't answer straight away as I really didn't know the true answer to his question, but I finally came to the worst conclusion.

"No" I whispered into his shoulder, "I'm not ok and probably won't be for a while."

"Oh yes you will!" Jacob said quickly. "I will be there and help you!"

I smiled and a single tear ran down my face onto his shirt "Thank you Jake" I wrapped my arms around his waist, flinching a little from his burning skin and squeezed him tightly to me. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that"

"So does that mean I'm your burning _hot _sun again?" He asked a little to eagerly and emphasized the word 'hot' cheekily.

I pulled back from him, giggling at his remark and nodded. "Yes, you are my sun again! And I will always owe you for that...but don't get so up yourself _just_ yet, you're not as hot as you think you are" I knew this would send him off on a rant.

"Oh yes I am! Go on," He grabbed my hand and slowly pulled it up to his bare chest, placing it flat against him. He was right of course. His skin pretty much burnt my skin but I wanted to keep my hand there and soak up his warmth. I regretfully never wanted that moment to end. I could feel his heart race under my hand. But then I couldn't help it. Edward's face popped into my mind again. I quickly retrieved my hand, flopping it onto the pathetic white bed supporting us.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not..." He paused, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. I put a hand between my face and his chest, stopping my face from practically melting away.

"What is it?" I whispered for no real reason, it was just such a nice yet serious moment that I thought it was right to do so.

"Well I was driving past your house this afternoon" I felt my whole body tense up. "I was going to stop by and see you. But um...well Edward was there... and some other chicks as well."

I held my breath waiting for the pain to hit me, but it never came and I think I knew why.

We parted slowly and unwillingly but I knew that Alice would be coming back soon thinking I had calmed down when only things have been stirred up even more.

I grabbed Jacobs hands in mine and looked up into his dark eyes. "Jake!" His smile widened as he saw excitement in my face. "Let's get out of here. Let's just run away!"

His hands tightened around mine. I expected this was due to excitement but when I studied his face closer I wasn't so sure.

"Is that what you wanted to say earlier?" He looked out away from my eyes and out the window.

"Well...what do you think?" I said grudgingly. I didn't want to think about consequences or anything like that, I just wanted to go somewhere and make it a quick decision. Somewhere far away...from here...from _Edward_ even, just for a little while. I thought Jacob would understand that but the face he gave me was an unsure one.

"Ahh Bella. I don't think running away will do anything _good_ for you." He gave me a light squeeze with his hands, trying to soften me up.

"Arrggg!" I said out in frustration. "It's not like you can talk! Since when did you think things through?" I burst out without thinking.Gasping in surprise at myself, I put my free hand to my mouth reflexively.

_Hold on a second! I'm not the one that has to feel sorry. I don't care anyway!_

Jacobs face turned a deathly white which looked completely different from his usual dark tone. I saw his muscles in his jaw tighten into a unbreakable clamp.

"You deserved that!" I spat at him with no remorse, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Bella. I'm not running away with you." He said through a clenched mouth.

"Why? Are you _scared _of Edward or something?" I asked this as cruely as I could. Nothing was going through my head properly and I knew this, but I don't care anymore.

Jacob gave me the most disgusted face I'll ever see. Quickly he released my hand letting it drop to my side. He stood with his hands across his chest defensively. "No! Why of all the times would I be scared of a _leech _now Especially _that _one!" Taking steps backwards as he was talking his ran into the wall, his face fell from his cross look to a mock of surprise. This made a smile creep slowly onto my face without my consort.

Jacob noticed this and returned a little grin.

The things I said earlier suddenly appeared to me as incredibly cruel and horrible. I smacked a hand to my mouth again.

"Oh Jake! I'm so sorry for what I've been saying...it's just that...just that I'm..." I didn't want to say how I was right then and even if I did I don't think there was the right words to explain it.

"_screwed up_" Jacob finished my sentence. I smiled at his reply sadly.

"Yeah. I guess there the best words for me." Jacob chuckled lightly and walked back over to me, surrounding me in his arms in a warm, protective hug.

"Ok Bella" He said simply into my shoulder.

"What?" I asked confused but remained in his closure.

"You've some how changed my mind. I'll run away with you." He didn't sound very excited but it made my heart jump with delight at his words.

"Really?" I asked and jumped a little too big for us to stay in the hug. Luckily Jacob was quick enough to move his head before I rammed into it. I was jumping up and down at arms length from him, eyes wide and a huge grin on my face.

"Yes, but" He gave me a concerned gaze.

My hope was singed by his words and I stopped letting out my excitement. The room fell oddly quiet. "But what?" I moaned as my heart fell.

"But" He suddenly grinned at me, "only if you promise to never, _ever_ scare me like that again! Don't ever turn the same colour as my grandmother..." I laughed at his remark but then his words came to my in a different direction, causing my heart to stutter in my chest at my lost dream.

_If Edward and I get around this seeming impossible hurtle, then I won't have to ever be a grandmother. I wouldn't be able to be one._

Jacob seemed to notice my distress and hugged me tightly again. I think he knew what I was thinking. "So..." He said slowly.

"So..." I responded questioningly.

He pulled his head back from our hug and kissed me lightly on the cheek. His warm lips struck me softly and I devoured the heat that ran through my face. "When are we going?"

I flashed my smile up at him. "Now," Looking behind me at the door to the room, remembering Alice was only on the other side. "and we have to be quick, Alice should be back soon." I whispered.

Jacob nodded down at me and went to the set of drawers next to the hospital bed, getting out my bag.

Then an odd thought struck me. "Wait. Shouldn't Alice of seen you here with me...oh no not _seen_ you exactly but she would of known you're here. Wouldn't she want to stay in here to make sure something like_ this_ happens?"

Jacob simply shrugged, "Guess not"

"How do we get out of here without letting Alice hear?" I thought about trying to make a distraction of some sort but Jacob interrupted my planning.

"The same way I came in, obviously." Jacob made his way to the open window.

I smacked my hand to my forehead. _Obviously._ I followed him to the window sill, looking out up to the sky. It was now pitch black except for the tiny slither of the moon. Thousands of stars shone brightly, glowing down to the Earth. Blinking in timely down at Jacob and I.

I turned to look across at Jacob and found him staring at me with a slight smile on his face reaching right to his eyes. But there was something else in his eyes too. Was it _love? _

_No can't start this again. He's just my friend...my best friend._

I stared straight back at him, square in the eyes while all the possible out comes would be if things went too far with him.

"Bella" My name whispered through his lips. He leant slowly down towards my face, reaching, with his hands, for my waist. They grabbed hold of me and pushed my body gently against his. I didn't want this to happen. But at the same time I did. I truely didn't have the will to stop him anymore.

Edward had broken my heart. His love for me wasn't strong enough to resist Tanya. And now I am broken, with no hope.

Pushing up on my toes, I tried to make up for our height difference. I saw him close his eyes and I soon followed suit as our lips were about to touch. I prepared myself for the flood of emotions I was sure was going to run through me the moment they met. I heard my heart thunder in my ears and I'm sure Jacob did too. I waited for our lips to meet.

Jacob took a deep breath in. Still waiting for the kiss...but nothing happened. My eyes fluttered open to see Jacob's eyes stare at mine with regret.

"What Jake?" I wrapped my arms around his waist while asking. But he pulled my arms away from his back. "Jake?" I whined childishly, wondering what was wrong.

"Quick" He whispered, grabbing my bag. "Alice is coming!"

**Well well well I know some of you are going to be mad at me for doing this ****but**** it doesn't necessarily mean it's going to stay this way! Thanks everyone. Hope you liked it. Longest chapter yet, around 2800 words where it is usually 900 or something like that...anyways...  
**

**Gem. **


	29. Right And Wrong

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I love you all! Lol all in a non-creepy way :P Hope you like it and enjoy!!  
**

"What Jake?" I wrapped my arms around his waist while asking. But he pulled my arms away from his back. "Jake?" I whined childishly, wondering what was wrong.

"Quick" He whispered, grabbing my bag. "Alice is coming!"

I widened my eyes. Jacob threw my bag of belongings out the window in one swift movement.

Next he turned for me. Outstretching his arms in order for me to be supported by them.

"Come on, we don't have all day," He said when I didn't make a move to go towards him, motioning with his hands for me to go over to him. Doubt flooded through my mind. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go along with this made up plan anymore. I don't think I had the courage.

But Jacob made the decision for me. Rolling his eyes, sighing, he scooped me up quickly and some how did a tremendous jump out of the wide window, landing perfectly silent and balanced on the grass.

Jacob let go of me with one hand and lifted up my bag, resting it on my lap. He continued to run with his abnormal strength down the hill and into the untamed bush.

"You can put me down now" Unfortunately Jacob wasn't as graceful as Edward and I continually kept bumping around in his arms.

"No, we have to get as far away from here as we can, quickly. The _leech_ can easily catch up to us." I moaned lowly and leant against his chest. His heart was beating normally and his breathing was even.

"Why does it have to be _just_ me who's pathetic and totally dependant on everything and everyone around me?" I crossed my arms across my chest annoyed...

Jacob never stopped running for what seemed like hours, until we finally came to a little cottage by a slow running river. The house just came up out of nowhere. One minute we were running through the never-ending bush, the next, an opening appears with a fully equipped house.

Jacob gently put me down, supporting me with his arms until I knew that my legs were awake and would support my weight.

Hobbling over to the cottage, thousands of questions ran through my head at once.

So I stared with the most obvious, "Jake? Where are we?" I looked at the surroundings mystified.

The tall lanky trees bent over us, as if watching our every move. The river was narrow as it flowed past the house then widened further south.

"Outside of Forks. Bush circles us for about 3 miles. No mans land. Out of the boundaries for the treaty. So if your _leech_ decides to come back then…I guess we have to keep running." Jacob walked over onto the front porch, leaning against a wooden post, he looked blankly out across the river.

"Alice won't know we're here will she? Does the pack know you're here, or with me? Does anyone know we're here?" My voice raised high, I shot these questions quickly at Jacob but I think he got it all.

"Alice can't see me remember? No, the pack doesn't know I'm with you and no, no one knows we are here but I'm guessing Alice would know by now that you're with me" He seemed to like the idea that no one knows where we are and that we're together _alone._

I slowly began to realize what a mess I had put myself in. The hole in my chest was aching at the thought of Edward soon finding out about me here with Jake, then the fact that he wouldn't care. The raw edges screamed at me in pain and humiliation.

I put a hand to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut. Kneeling over I landed on my hand and knees in the dry, dusty dirt.

"Bella!" I heard Jacobs footsteps quickly run over to me. His arm wrapped around my waist. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is _wrong!_" I choked out the words. "I shouldn't be here. I should be trying to find _my_ Edward and get him back to me. But no, I'm here with_ you_, running away from _my_ problems like a pathetic child." I began to weep. The salty tears flowed down my cheeks, pattering as they hit the ground. I rested myself carelessly in the dirt. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I began to rock to try and let out some of my emotions.

Opening my eyes, I met Jacob's angry face. It shocked me so much that I actually forgot about Edward for a split second. Gasping, my tears stopped and I looked up with my blood-shot eyes at him. His body was shaking so violently I thought he was going to turn into his creature.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to do this in the first place. Who _cares_ that Edward's gone? Good! So he should leave. He doesn't deserve you. Look what he's doing to you…AGAIN!" He looked down at me sympathetically.

My eyes began to swim in my tears again.

"How can you continue to love him?" He asked incredulously, kneeling down beside me. He had calmed down a little. Putting his arm around me again and lifted my up to my feet.

"I truly don't know anymore," I whispered so quietly _I_ barely heard.

"Come on lets go sit down" He led my over to the edge of the river. I sat down slowly, supporting myself with my hands. Gently Jacob unwrapped himself from me and placed himself beside me, still staring intently at my grubby face.

I let my feet dangle in the flowing water. The cool touch only reminded me of Edward so I quickly pulled them back up on the shore.

"Jake, why did you come to me at the hospital? How can you _stand_ to be around me? All I do is make everyone's life a living hell." I muttered the last part to myself, but I'm sure he heard it clearly.

Jacob sighed and pulled me to rest my head on his bare chest. He rubbed my back softly and affectionately. "How could I _not_ come and see you? How could I be without you? You are my flower in which I plan to protect and cherish, forever"

I began to sob at his words, not believing anything could be so wonderful to hear. The words sung through me and would forever hold me together. "Thank you" Was all I could say.

We sat there together, me against his chest and him stoking me softly, until the sun began to rise. The sky filled with bright white light, blinding me. It revealed the thick grey clouds that hovered over us, threatening to rain.

I leant up and stretched out, taking in a deep long breath of fresh air.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I noted, squinting up at the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you" Jacob whispered in my ear. I looked down at him in shock. He was staring straight into my eyes and for once I didn't break it. I looked straight back into his dark hypnotic eyes.

Slowly he leaned forward toward me. His lips gently brushed mine, I closed my eyes taking in the beam of warmth that shivered through me at his touch. His lips then traced across my cheek, behind my ear and down my neck. Shivers rippled through me, exhilarating me. I leant back to lie on the soft grass and Jacob hovered himself over me. I opened my eyes just a little to see his beautiful dark skinned face stare at me lovingly.

"Oh Jake-" But he put one warm finer against my lips.

"Shh, not now" He whispered and replaced his finger with his lips.

I returned the kiss eagerly and resisted the temptation of grabbing his hair. I caressed his cheeks with my hands gently. Finally our lips parted and Jake continued down my neck and across my collarbone.

He rolled us over gently, making me fall on top of him. Smiling I leant down, our lips met, nothing else in the world existed except just the two of us, with our feelings flowing around us energetically.

His hands traced down my sides, to my waist. He put his thumbs under my shirt, then paused, releasing his lips from me, giving me a questioning look. I nodded eagerly and reached with my arms, around his lower back.

Slowly he traced back up my sides, underneath my shirt. His warm hands sent shivers all over me and I giggled as I felt him shiver in return when I did the same to him.

Light drops of water landed on his face . I giggled softly and wiped them off.

All with Edward seemed lost in that moment, everything from when I first saw him at school to the time we got married didn't seem to matter. Why hadn't I ever seen the Jacob I should of always had?

**EPOV**

I moaned lowly. "Alice I don't care if she had a heart attack. It's over between me and her…did you hear me? I.Don't.Care. Got it?…Fine, ok I'll come say hi and then I'm gone, for good. Ok?…Whatever," I flipped my phone shut with a snap and replaced it in my pocket.

Turning to Tanya, I smiled as she wrapped her arm around me with her hook-like fingers. My mind was screaming at me to tell Alice I needed help but my mouth had it's own mind now.

"I have to go and see Bella" Tanya gave me a disgusted face, "I know, but I promised Alice I would."

She looked worriedly over at Brianna and Ella for silent advice. "I don't know…I actually have never done this type of manipulation before…ok well I'll come too" At the word 'manipulation' my mind seemed to of clicked on something new. I felt a wave a of hatred run through me. But it was gone as fast as it had came.

I looked down at her apologetically. "Ah Tanya," I looked sheepishly down at my hands, "I also promised her you wouldn't show up"

"What?" Her eyes looked up at me with pure anger. She took a step away, pulling her arm back and slapped me across my face with all her inhuman strength. The echo racketed around Charlie's house. My mind flipped over then. Like a whole new page to make a new of what right and wrong was.

I grabbed hold on her hand as it left me. My iron grasp wouldn't let her go. Finally my mind was back in control.

"Don't you dare ever do that again!" I screamed at her. With all my might I pushed against her and she was sent flying backwards hitting the TV screen and sending smashed glass shattering across the floor.

"How did you do that?" Tanya shrieked as she got up. "How did you loose my control, _just like that_?" She demanded.

I ignored her and made my way towards the front door. "Get lost Tanya, go back to where you belong, or otherwise next time, I _will _brake your arm."

I reached out for the handle but a small white hand grabbed it before me.

Looking up I met Ella's fierce gaze. "Why leave now? We only were getting started?" Her voice carried excitement which made me uneasy.

She twisted the knob to the door, opening it wide in front of me.

My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide. I need help, quick.

**Ok there may be a lot of arguing and disappointment coming from you readers but please try not to worry too much and talk ur hearts out about how u feel, ill read it and take it all in :), I'm usually an all the way ExB fan and the natural instinct may come to me to make them back together but I do owe a lot to my influences…you know what to do lol**

**Thanks,**

**Gem.**


	30. Forget Yesterday

**Sorry it's been a while but I've started another fanfic and I'm writing a longer story out side of fanfiction school it's been drastic but I'm still loyally with this story! Thanks for reading! and waiting.**

**EPOV**

My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide. I need help, quick.

Right outside the door. Standing right in front of me, were around _20 vampires_. _Male_ vampires. _New borns_! The worst it could get.

"Crap!" I whispered to myself and spun around to put my back to them, facing close up to Ella.

She laughed lowly. "See, we can't just let you get away now, not with all these love thirsty vampires here…" She smiled slyly up at me, an evil twinkle in her eyes.

None of this mattered to me. No danger was going to put fear through me again, when Bella was at risk then I could not be faulted.

"Out of the way, Ella. Trust me now, it's better you move for me peacefully now then making it just harder for yourself." I made to take a step to the side of her but she intervened herself between me and the back door.

Waging her finger at me she took a step close trying to get me to step back in alarm or fear but I stood my ground, which made us an inch away from each other, breathing in each others faces. Her breath was sweet and sugary but nothing compared to Bella's heavenly, die-for scent.

"Ah ah ah" She poked my chest with her icy finger. "You're not allowed to threaten such a thing to me" She slid her finger slowly down my heaving chest, seductively. But nothing would ever work on me again.

I growled at her, a loud grumble from my chest, not caring that she heard my fierce anger. "One last time…Get Out Of The Way!" I shoved her away to the side and strode quickly over past the lounge which held so many painful memories and out the back door.

But as I was two steps outside, Tanya and her two side kicks were in front of me once again.

Sighing, I decided I would play silly with them for a while. For some reason, after breaking free of Tanya's power, either she hasn't tried to use it on me again or I have grown immune to it.

"What now?" Making my voice sound bored. 

Tanya' s mouth curved right down. "You know what I want" She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, but I quickly shrugged away from her touch.

"Don't go near me" I said through grounded teeth.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" She had anger glinting in her eyes as she said this but no fear ran through me.

"Or you'll soon be out numbered" Emmett's voice boomed around the back of the house walls.

Inside, I relaxed immensely. Finally I had some support on my side. He walked out from the bushes.

_You didn't think I'd leave you here by yourself did you?_ He gave me a sincere smile which I tried to return but failed. _Jasper went back to the hospital._

_Oh no! Bella. I hope she is ok._ My thoughts whizzed around my mind crazily at the new incoming fear. The fear that could destroy everything about me. 

Tanya spun around at the moment Emmett's first word reached her ears, along with the other two which were a little slower at reacting and had dumb looks on their faces at the unexpected voice.

I took the opportunity to get away at this distraction.

With my supernatural speed I fled around the three women and to the side of Emmett. 

We both stood tall at our ground looking down at the three_ low lives._

"Ha!" Tanya exclaimed in relief. "You and your brother? Well I see you are obviously you are as thick as you look" Tanya scanned up and down Emmett's body with sudden lust in her eyes. 

"I like that" Brianna stood forward, towards Emmett. But I placed myself between them before Emmett lost thought.

"We are not going to fight," I said fiercely. "Not now"

I looked behind me at Emmett. _Um Edward, everyone is on their way now._

I widened my eyes in question at his thought. Emmett simply nodded.

Sighing again, I turned back towards Tanya and the others where but discovered they had disappeared from in front of me.

I looked all around but they had gone from the back.

"Around the front, I think" Emmett nodded toward the corner of the house turning towards the front.

Both Emmett and I flew around the corner and halted just before the gang of the newborn vampires.

They all turned around to stare at us longingly with thirst to kill on their faces.

Their red eyes blazed at us with vile thoughts running through their heads. I pushed them out of my mind and tried to focus on a plan.

At that second, Alice flashed to my side, along with Jasper. Carlisle appeared next to Emmett's side with Esme and Rosalie.

All their golden eyes landed on Tanya. Hatred grew brightly as did mine when I turned back to our enemies.

"Only one side shall leave tonight!" Tanya exclaimed proudly.

"And I know just which one it will be" I responded fearlessly.

**BPOV**

My heart fluttered crazily in my chest.

The longing for Edward gone has really lightened me.

"Want to go inside? It's getting a bit chilly out here" Jacob lifted his head from the grass and wiped my hair from my face, gently.

"Um Jake?" I asked uncertainly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes?"

"Can…can we go back to my place and get some things? We can come straight back here, promise." I sat up. After leaning on his chest for so long my head swum as I moved too quickly.

He looked down the path we came from, unsure. After a while he finally nodded, then turned back to look me deep into the eyes. 

"If that's what you really want" I smiled and leant back down to kiss him passionately in response to his answer. 


	31. Renewed Love

**Sorry I know it's been longer than I usually leave to update but I've been super busy though I've had this story in my head the whole time lol. Ehehe a little icky, this chapter but still funny to write.**

**Enjoy.**

**EPOV**

And so the war began. I took off straight for the closest three newborns and managed to shred each one with just a couple of swift movement and the help of my gift.

I looked over at the rest of my family battling.

Alice had her gift and was using the best of her advantage. She was great at confusing an enemy with little contact as she dashed around the dumb founded victim with grace. In the corner of my eye I saw another two vampires about to ambush her, quickly interrupting their plan, I pounced on the closest one, knocking over the other as well. They both growled deeply at me and tried pushing me off. But I knew their plans and thoughts long before they could use them. One went to rip off my face with his muscular hands, but before he knew what was happening I had conveniently disassembled his body with fluent moves.

I looked up and searched for the other vampire I had knocked over but discovered he had disappeared into another fight.

Alice had control over her victim now and was in search for the next.

I looked over to where Carlisle and Esme was both helping each other to tame a mob of four. Before I could go over to help them I heard an ear splitting scream in my mind.

_Edward!!_

My head snapped around to where I knew he was standing down on the end of the drive way. Emmett was yelling his mind out to me as he had three vampires closed in around him, snarling horrid comments to his way.

Snap decision I quickly bolted into them, making them scatter over Emmett's head and into the hedge behind him.

Emmett's face was full of anxiety. This made me think. Usually he was all up for this kind of combat but right now he seemed like he would rather be doing anything else _but_ this.

"Emmett? You ok? Come on, we'll get through this." I sped my words up to try and get this over and done with as quickly as possible. "Come on, let's-" I put a hand on his shoulder trying to budge him to the direction of the groups, but he wouldn't move. He looked up into my eyes with pure horror.

"Edward, she's here"

**BPOV**

Jacob stood up slowly, stretching out his huge ligaments.

"We'll only be there for a second. I promise. I just need some simple things so I can stay here even longer with you!" With my words Jacobs face instantly brightened up immensely

"Ok, let's get going then" Quickly he put one arm to my back and the other under my legs, lifting me up into a comfortable position for our ride.

Jacob went straight back the way we had come from. He was running constantly for what seemed like hours. Though he was going through all this labour that no complete 'human' would ever be able to do, his heart rate continued it's slow peaceful pace. His breathing was even the whole run, allowing me to rest my head safely to his chest, soaking up his warmth.

Finally we got to the edge of the bush and I found our selves right on the opposite side of my road. We were, in fact, opposite side of the road from my house.

Jacob tensed up around me. This made my heart stutter crazily in my chest, I swear it was going to jump out of my chest.

We hadn't quite made it out of the trees yet so I assumed there was something in the bush with us. I looked around hastily for the thing that was making Jacob worry.

Fear pumped through me, through my veins, tensing me up painfully.

"Jake?" I said with a shaky voice, now looking straight into his fear filled eyes.

He turned to look at me with regret in his eyes.

"Jake? What's wrong? Is there something following us?" I chocked on the words. I crouched lower into his protective arms.

"Bella" He whispered slowly, from what I could tell he was having trouble finding the right words to say to me. "I need to leave you for just a moment. I'll be straight back" I felt my eyes grow wide at his words.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

Hastily Jacob quickly took a few steps back from the edge of the forest. "Sshhh" He put one finger on my lips but I pulled my head back from him angrily.

"You can't just leave me here, standing in the middle of the forest. BY MYSELF!" I said incredulously. "Something is here with us? Right? And you're _leaving me?_"

Jacob shook his head quickly but his face said that he hadn't listened to a word I said. "Look Bella, I'll be right back but you can't follow me and you _can not_ go outside from this forest ok? Not until I come back to you."

He put his hands on either of my shoulders looking straight into my eyes, searching for understanding. But I would not give him what he wanted. _This is ridiculous. _

"What? No! Jake, why would you leave me here? Why can't I go home? I'm sure it's safer then being here" I turned to point in the direction of my house. Turning back I found Jacob gone. Only the whistle of the trees kept me company.

Anger bubbled in my veins. My face grew red and my frame shook.

"Jacob Black, _I hate you!" _I yelled into the quiet forest. All the fear I had in me earlier was gone. Only anger dominated me.

I stomped across the bush towards the clearing, which I knew would lead me to my house. Stumbling out of the last few trees, I pulled off some loose vines that had attached themselves to my legs, like they themselves, were trying to stop me.

"Oh when I get my hands on you Jacob Black…" I muttered a low threat under my voice and looked up in search for my house.

That's when I saw them. A massive group of crazed, unknown creatures were trashing my front lawn. Tearing noises reached me, screeches of pain filled my ears.

I then noticed Carlisle and Esme fighting a group themselves, Jasper with his own, and Alice mastering her enemy.

That's when my eyes reached Emmett with three vampires coming into him. My eyes flashed to the most handsome, dazzling vampire anyone will ever see. Edward. He stood there staring at his brothers fate. He stood boldly at the top of the drive looking down at Emmett. The little sun sparkled off him brilliantly, blinding me a little. Then he charged down at the murderous vampires, sending them flying off.

My heart definitely stopped then. But immediately went flying 100 miles an hour, ripping at my now weak chest.

I just stood there, dumbfounded at what I had discovered. A massacre. My would-of-been family massacre.

I saw Emmett's lips move fast as Edward tried to push him somewhere. That's when Edward's eyes flashed to mine. Our gazes locked together, unbreakable.

Fear filled his golden eyes. Something then clicked in _my _head. My life was filled with light again. Anger did not fill me anymore, no, it is _love._ Renewed love for the love of my life.

Edward.

My mouth automatically moved to my thoughts. I whispered. _"I love you"_

**Hope you all like it. It was fun writing this and I think you'll all be happy with how the relationships are coming, though I did have a couple of people that liked Jacob better, but the majority was Edward!!**

**Thanks.**

**Gem.**


	32. Determination

**Ok this one if definitely the most gruesome. And thankyou all who gave me suggestions, I really appreciate it.**

**It's only short because I just wanted to get this part out. Haha Enjoy!!**

Edward.

My mouth automatically moved to my thoughts. I whispered. _"I love you"_

**EPOV**

Her beautiful image came to my eyes; my breath was taken straight from me. Soft words came fluttering into my ears from her mouth, "I love you". Nothing could register in my mind then, it felt like a whole lifetime since I last heard her say that. But I knew I didn't have the time to dawdle on Bella just standing there. There was a fight occurring right behind me and I had to keep my focus on that, to keep the people I love from being hurt.

Before I had looked away in time, I saw Bella's face fill with a pure sickening fearful look. I widened my eyes at her in what could possible make her look that way now.

_"Edward!"_ She screamed at me from the top of her lungs, her voice cracking horribly. Her face crumpled in pain. It all happened in slow motion for me.

I saw Bella look fearfully up into my eyes, then I felt something terribly cold grab hold of my chest and pull determinedly away from me.

A loud ripping screech escaped from me. Pain rushed through me from the core of my curso.

"Edward!" Alice's shrieking voice filled the air around me.

As I looked down at the source of the pain I discovered that my chest had practically gone. Simply ripped away from me.

I spun around for my new victim that would soon receive a much, _much_ worse fate if I had anything to do with it.

My head spun uncontrollably at the pulsing pain that ran through me from the top of my head to the tip of my fingers to the ends of my toes. I struggled to take the slightest movements.

My eyes rested on a large, heaving new born.

It's hands were flexing in eagerness to finish me off. It towered over me in a intimidating and destructive manner. It bore out it's teeth seething at me with hatred written on it's disgusting face. The blood-shot eyes stopped on me for one moment but then flickered over my shoulder to something more distant.

Immediately, it seemed to of lost interest in me and shoved my crumpling body out of it's new destruction path.

I heard it's mind loud and clear then.

_That girl, the smell, it's unbearable. Must. Have. Blood._

"No!" I growled lowly. I felt a rush of new energy surge through me. I jumped up to my feet, after being knocked over.

Quickly and steadily I ran over to the powerful monster. In my attempt to tackle it, it had grabbed hold of my waist and lifted me up in the air above his head, effortlessly.

I slunk there helplessly. The top half of my body was useless but I still had my legs.

Trying to focus on my aim, the vampire started to spin me around. Aiming carefully, I swung my leg out and kicked with all my might towards his face.

Unfortunately, I just missed centre but managed to crush half his face in. The booming affect echoed down the empty road.

He instantly dropped me to the ground in which I slowly got back up from. The monster cried out in pain pulling it's hand to it's face. I decided to finish it there. With one easy swipe he lost his battle against me.

In my small victory I looked up over to where Bella had previously been. But the edge of the forest was empty.

"Edward!" Alice put her hand to my shoulder and started to go quickly into details. "Edward, I don't know where Bella has gone." I felt light headed but I tried to concentrate on Alice's words. "I've been trying to tell you, the werewolves are here…or were here."

"What? When?" I puffed out. My lungs had been practically destroyed and I felt like I was deteriorating.

"They left just now…with Bella"

I growled so loudly that the closest battle even paused to look at my distressed figure with fear.

"I'm going after them, which way did they go?" I looked up and down the lifeless street in hope of seeing them in the distance.

"Edward, you can't go now. One you can't fight off a whole pack of wolves by yourself for one" Alice made a disgusted face at me as she took in how my appearance. " And two, _we_ can't just leave all this here for Charlie to come home to," Alice pointed out the complete mess we were in. I looked over to where she was pointing. There were only two battles left going on. Emmett and Jasper were fighting three vampires up near the front door. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were fighting four others down on the driveway.

The rest of the place was filled with shredded bodies scattered everywhere.

I shook my head at the mess and then turned back to Alice. "I'm sorry Alice, they'll be done soon" I motioned towards the rest of my family "all you need to do is burn it all...but I don't have a choice. Bella is in trouble and I have to go after her. She's not safe with _them. _I _am_ going now." I said as sternly as I could. Sighing with defeat Alice pointed in the right direction.

"Just...just be careful will you?" She looked pained with letting me leave like this but I ignored her look and turned for my next step of the journey.

And with that I shot down the road towards my uncertain and dangerous fate.

**Wow. To tell you the truth, at the start of this fanfiction I wasn't planning on having this story go this long...i don't know how much longer it will go on for, but for now I'm happy with it...when I reread this chapter all I could say was "Ouch" :P**

**Thanks for reading...again! :)**

**Gem.**


	33. Pain, Love, Honesty, Trap

**Hey people, heres the next chapter!! Enjoy**

**EPOV**

When I left Bella the first time, I tried to fill my time with tracking. Unfortunately, I never really achieved anything. In fact, I ended up on a completely different continent. But I have no other choice. I have to try and use my limited tracking skills to find Bella.

I continued my journey across Forks. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I would have to cross the boarder line and break the treaty. This didn't bother me, but I knew this would effect everyone around me, in particular my family.

Nonetheless, I plowed through to La Push following the light tracks and scents.

Grinning as I finally found a stronger, newer scent trail. It began to lead me to a dense forest by the shore of a beach. Before I entered I took a quick glance down the long open shore. It looked familiar to me, but I just couldn't remember when I had seen it before.

Ignore my thoughts, I took my first few meters into the forest. Sniffing and straining my ears, I caught the abrupt turn of the trail. Bella scent tagged along faintly with it.

_Good I'm on the right track._

"Dam it!" I whispered to myself. The stupid wolves had split up and created several trails for me to follow. None of them had Bella's scent though. Deciding that I didn't have a real choice I chose one. Following it I ended up circling around a bunch of trees and ending back to where I had started from.

Growling lowly, I chose another one. Again, I found myself circling and coming back to the start.

"Stop playing childish games, dogs! Come out like a true beast!" I spat out in the open. No self-filled dog could resist that.

Low, dark laughs erupted around me but ceased to show themselves.

Suddenly, Bella's scent came to my sense. My head snapped in the direction of her and I discovered Bella tightly tied around a large tree. Completely deserted. Her hair was muddled everywhere, her eyes blood-shot, little life left in her face.

Her beautiful eyes were closed and her head tilted to her shoulder.

"What have you _done_?"I ran straight over to her and untied her with swift movements then caught her in my arms. She lay limp as I lifted her. Pain shocked through me.

"Bella, Bella. Listen to me. Listen to my voice" I began to sing her lullaby, anything for her to be able to recognize my voice and to let her know I was there for her.

Again, the low, vile growl came from behind a shrub, next thing I saw a huge wolf came out from it.

An even lower and dangerous growl came to my ears and it took me a moment to realize it had come from my chest.

_No point in helping her. She'll be gone soon._

The thought hurt me terribly inside but I tried with all my might to not let it show on my face.

"You have no idea what you've got yourself into" I growled through my teeth. I was buying time to figure out how to get away from here.

With my words, four other wolves came to stand next to Jacob. Seth, Quil, Embry and Paul.

I smiled slyly. "Where's Sam? Didn't agree with your plan? Huh?"

The wolf almost looked like he was smiling.

_Well, yes he didn't agree with the plan and wanted to stop us…so we 'dealed' with him ourselves. I'm sure he won't get in our way._

My eyes widened with his thoughts.

My mind raced around trying to comprehend all of this at once as well as trying to find a way out.

"And Leah?" Slowly I started backing away from the pack but they counter stepped each of my movements blocking my way.

_She making sure that Emily doesn't go running off to some blood suckers we know would love to come and help her._

I let out a shocked puff, raising my eyebrows. Unbelievable, he's truly gone mental!

_Don't worry about Emily though, she very comfortable. The cliffs always had a nice view._

All five wolves growled in laughter at Jacob.

Bella struggled against my arms as she came to consciousness. "Shh Bella, go to sleep" It was a pathetic suggestion but I needed her calm and sate in her own mind let alone physically.

"Edward" She squinted up at me through puffy eyes. Slowly she turned her head and her expression turned to pure shock as her beautiful innocent eyes rested on our company. "Oh no, no, no please no. I thought it was all a dream. One horrible useless dream." She leaned into me, as close as she could, squeeze her eyes tightly shut.

"Just let me get her safe then we can do this somewhere else" I tried to negotiate with them.

_Ah ah ah._ He shook his large mangled, messed up head. _We need to do this together._

We paused and just looked each other straight into the eyes.

_Oh come on. Stop playing hard. You must have a lot of questions._

I really did have a lot of questions. Hundreds, thousands but only a few mattered. But I still continued to stay silent.

_Ok then I'll help you, let's start at the beginning ay? I suppose you want to know how Paul met Renee in the first place? Then, why Tanya came here now, out of all the time's she could of come back. I know you're curious…just ask me then I'll answer you the best I can. I think it's fair that you know why you and Bella ended up like this and why it has to end now._

**Please tell me what all your thoughts are, answers may come soon. This fanfiction is going to end soon, maybe the next two or three chapters.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Gem.**


	34. RUN!

**Sorry i havent updated in a while. This one still is only short but it's ok. I hope you enjoy it! Things have be super busy so I dont know when i'll update again, but i dont think you'll have to wait as long as last time! ;)**

**EPOV**

_Oh come on. Stop playing hard. You must have a lot of questions._

I really did have a lot of questions. Hundreds, thousands but only a few mattered. But I still continued to stay silent.

_Ok then I'll help you, let's start at the beginning ay? I suppose you want to know how Paul met Renee in the first place? Then, why Tanya came here now, out of all the time's she could of come back. I know you're curious…just ask me then I'll answer you the best I can. I think it's fair that you know why you and Bella ended up like this and why it has to end now._

I began slowly to back away from the werewolves. Bella was softly whimpering in my arms and it broke my heart that she had to be here, to witness what is about to happen.

"Something's not right." I stated boldly, "Something about you Jacob isn't normal. You have changed."

Jacob let out a little exasperated huff.

"Don't get me wrong," I turned my head to check that I was going the right way. Faintly I could make out little beams of light coming from the edge of the forest, which were behind a hick line of trees. "I always knew you were a selfish one, but I know, I definitely know, you would never, _ever_ hurt Bella."

I looked Jacob straight in the eyes when I said this. I knew something wasn't right.

I saw a flicker of weakness flash in his eyes.

I took this as a chance and jumped through a slight gap in the tree line, then sprinted off down a dirt track leading through the forest.

I had only ever been down this track once. Just going for a stroll. It leads to town and I knew I had to get off the track before we reached civilization.

My super speed made me able to out run the wolves by a long shot but they out numbered me, which gave them a strong advantage.

A clearing in the bush gave me that chance of escape. Jumping high over the shrub I quickly adjusted Bella in my arms to keep her as comfortable as possible.

She still hadn't opened her eyes. I couldn't feel the dreadful tension through her body.

"Bella" I whispered softly, "Everything is ok." I had to try and reassure her.

"I'm so scared." She managed to croak out.

"I know." That's all I could say.

**BPOV**

I felt the wind halt. No longer did the wind rush through my hair or sting my eyes.

"Bella" the sweet velvet voice reached my ears.

Slowly I got the courage to open my eyes. They fell on Edward. My hero. My lover.

I began to cry. My frame shook dangerously. I had no idea how I would ever be able to feel happy again. The images and memories of only hours ago came flooding back to me.

Edward simply held me. Kept me together while I let loose.

"He was my best friend." I whispered, "my _best _friend." Soon anger over took me. I felt a wild rage pulse through my veins.

I think Edward sensed this and put me down gently, supporting me as my legs took hold of my weight.

"He betrayed me!" I croaked out. My throat was dry and sore. My limbs felt bruised and weak. This sudden wave of anger only weakened me still.

My knees buckled under my weight but Edward caught me in time. Again, I cried, only this time in fury.

_How could he? It's not fair!  
_

"Quick, Bella I'm so sorry but we must keep moving. They'll be here following our tracks within the minute. We have to reach your house and find the others."

Panic pulled me together and I practically jumped right back into Edward protective arms.

**Thanks!**


	35. Authors Last Offical Note

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that my updates have slowed severely over the last few weeks but I've been non-stop busy and can't afford to stop and write my chapters.

As you can tell the chapters also have been getting ever so shorter and I'm beginning to feel slightly less enthusiastic with writing at the moment.

So my point is that I'm saying I can't write these chapters anymore to keep my fellow readers happy so I'm asking anyone, if they would like to take over the writing of this story/finish it off for me. Since my chapters have now reached 35 I feel the need to "retire".

So anyone interested...

Just review this or send PM me and I'll get back to you.

Thanks.


	36. Authors Last Note 2 LOL

**Ok. So I've had many people PM and review me saying that they're sorry but can't write the rest for me (i completely understand :P) so here's what i've come up with.**

**I'm not going to be able to write the next chapter for a while so there wont be some reading on this story for a while but i wont say i have completed it or finished. I'll eventually come back to this story. Just think of it like im having a "break".**

**So no worries.**

**"I'll be back" LOL**

**Thanks to my readers. Look out for an update in a later future :) (it might not be all that far away :P)**

**Gem.**


	37. Insanity

**NEW CHAPTER! haha finally all my exams and things are over and holidays are on their way. Please review. I've been missing everyones positive attitudes towards my writing.**

**Thanking you all :)**

"Quick, Bella I'm so sorry but we must keep moving. They'll be here following our tracks within the minute. We have to reach your house and find the others."

Panic pulled me together and I practically jumped right back into Edward protective arms.

_I don't know how much long I can take all of this._ I thought as Edward continued to run towards my house. _How could all of this happen? Had I created this…this monster? Was I the cause of Jacob collapse of humanity?_

Edward looked down at me. I looked away; I just couldn't look at him right now. His stare was too intense. _I've never seen his face so strained before._

On one hand my heart was racing with adrenaline, never wanting to look behind us and see what is to follow our tracks; never wanting to see that face again.

On the other; hands raked at my heart and soul trying to get me to see that this was all a horrible misunderstanding, a plan of some sort, a clever and miraculous plan of my dear friend Jake.

Silent sobs ran through me. My muscles clamped in reply. I drew in shallow dry breaths. _Too many things at once!_

It went dead silent.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Bella? Bella. Come on. It's all ok. You're safe." My lovers voice filled my ears. Though this did not satisfy me. His voice was distant and I clawed out trying to reach for it; for him.

"Bella?" A new voice arose. A slick deep voice; a calming voice. Yet, still distant. I needed them close.

Something warm touched my lips. The smell drifted up my nose. _Edward. _His mouth trailed down my cheek to my ear, his breath warming my skin comfortingly.

"Come back to me Bella"

My eyes snapped open. It took only a second to realize that Edward wasn't there. Edward's face was nowhere near mine. No face was near mine at all. I was in a room, a dark room. But this room only had three walls, the other was widen...open. A garage, I concluded. I was in a garage with very little light. I could see outside and found that we were not alone. Many other beings were quietly standing outside. No, I was definitely not alone.

A tall dark figure was near. A figure I hated with all my will stood before me, looking down in disgust at me, like I was a filthy maggot trying to invade.

_Jacob?_ I thought. _**No.**_ Another voice broke in my head. _Who's that voice? What the?_ _My mind has gone mentally unstable. _I concluded._ I have finally broken. __**No.**_

My eyes continued to search around but they always rested back to that figure.

_It's Jacob, that figure is Jacob. The one I loathe internally.__** No.**_

I heard faint whispers behind the tall figure, tiny, cheeky whispers. My curiosity flared inside me.

_Great. So now I've gone lunatic and all I care about is what those sick little creatures are talking about. How could Jacob do this to me? He's so close. __**No.**_

_Who are you? How are you talking to me? Wait, are you me?_ Silence remained in my head. _Who are you?_ I repeated. Again Silence. I decided to ignore it and focus on my main issue of the moment. _Jacob. __**No.**_

_What? I don't understand._

_**Jacob is not who you think he is.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Jacob is not who you think he is.**_

"You!" The figure point one long finger painted with polish down at me.

_What's going on? Why is Jacob wearing nail polish?_

My vision flickered a little. My eyes were being pulled away from this intimidating figure and out towards the farland bush. My control over my eyes simply left me until I could pull them back to stare utterly horrified at the figure. Again, my eyes flashed to the bush and back.

_Wait was that-?_

Hope rushed through me at that moment. _He's here! **No.**_

_Shut up!_ But anger couldn't overcome the sudden flare of hope and joy at seeing a flash of him.

_He's come to save me! **No. **_

I clenched my hands in fists by my side trying to keep my temper under the radar.

_I knew Edward would come. Edward and I'll be safe soon. **No.**_

The voice was suddenly a whole lot harsher, stronger, fiercer then it had been before. It hurt my head terribly, then continued to echo.

_No? What do you mean, no? Edward will save me. I _know_ he will! **No.**_

This time the no was much softer; indeed faint at the least now.

_Wait! You- voice- you can't leave me now and not tell me what the hell is going on!_

My eyes fluttered once again to the same spot by the bush. Yes, there was the face again. But only different this time. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach.

It certainly wasn't Edward.

_But then, if that's not Edward...no. But if he's- no._

Jacob's face was covered by branches and leaves. A person- more like a vampire- walked past the bush he was hiding in and Jacob had to duck further down so the bushes completely covered his face.

_If Jacob's over there, then who's that figure standing over me?_

My eyes then jumped back to the tall figure hovering over me and my eyes widened in shock.

_Tanya. **Yes.**_

**Yay. New chapter at last. Hope you all like :D**


End file.
